Dream Lover
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Heated dreams with someone he can't have. Feelings he doesn't want to accept. Lies he can't keep up with. Hearts broken. Truths told. What will Alvin do, when his world goes haywire, all because of simple dreams? Review!
1. Dreaming

"_You have to tell me how you want it…" He whispered softly, positioned to enter him, but not doing so just yet. "Do you want it hard? Or soft? Quick? Or slow?" The boy under him only whimpered in response. "Well...I guess I'll have to improvise, won't I?" He smirked and entered him, going at a slow and hard pace. He moaned and clung to his neck. Chuckling, he went in and out of him slowly, waiting for him to voice how he wanted him to give it to him. _

_No such words were escaping his mouth. Only moans and whimpers. Any words were gibberish to him. Just letters of the alphabet put together in ways he never heard before. He smirked at the affect he had on him. He slowed his pace down by a fraction, wanting to hear him whimper and complain in protest. "Uh! Oh!" He moaned. _

_Chuckling, he sped up a bit, not getting the reaction he had expected. But he was encouraged to get him to talk. "How do you want it?" He whispered in his ear._

_He bit his lower lip and blushed. "I want...I want it...h-hard..." He breathed out. Smirking, he gave him a rough and passionate kiss as he did start thrusting at a harder pace. He knew he was bound to make him start bleeding with how rough he was going. But his moans didn't seem brought on by pain._

_He hissed in slight pain as he felt himself being bruised slightly. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting him to stop. He felt him tense under him and looked down at him. "Am I hurting you?" He shook his head once and let out a breathy whimper as he continued his rough thrusts. "I can slow down." He said softly, not liking that he was in pain._

_"N-no...I'm f-fine..." He breathed out, opening his eyes and looking up at him. There was doubt and a bit of reluctance in his eyes. "Don't worry...I'll be fine..." He reached up and pulled him into a rough kiss. Still hesitant, but feeling slightly reassured, he continued giving it to him with a rough force._

Beeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep! Alvin's alarm woke him from his dream and he groaned in annoyance. Reaching over with his left hand he hit the button and knocked it off his nightstand. He put his pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. There was a knock on his door.

"Alvin! Get up! Time to get ready for school!" Dave yelled. Alvin sighed and threw his pillow at the door. Withing a few minutes he sat up and rubbed his face. _Damn dreams..._Alvin thought as he got up and found his outfit of a red t-shirt and black jeans. He went to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dressed and hungry, Alvin put on his signature red cap, turned it backwards and headed downstairs. He bumped into Theodore. "Hey Theo, what's up?" Alvin asked, wrapping his arm over Theodore's shoulders and walking downstairs with him. Theodore was wearing a whit tank top with a green collared shirt over it and light blue jeans.

"Hurry up and eat, Alvin! We're going to be late!" Theodore snapped, removing Alvin's arm and hurrying downstairs. Alvin rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Dave." Alvin said as he grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. He looked around. "Where's Simon?" Alvin asked.

Dave was washing dishes when he responded, "He left earlier with Jeanette. Something about having an essay due today." Alvin rolled his eyes again.

"Typical nerd stuff...we're sophomores in high school, not juniors in college." Alvin said as he finished his toast. Theodore came in from the living room with his backpack.

"I'm heading out Dave, me and Ellie have a Home Ec meeting." Dave nodded in his direction and Theodore left. Alvin watched him leave.

"What the hell?!" Alvin snapped and got a look from Dave about his language. "What's the point of rushing me, if their just going to leave without me anyway!?" Alvin demanded. Dave chuckled. Mumbling under his breath, Alvin grabbed his black jacket, put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack and left. "Bye Dave!" He yelled before the door was closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_History is so overrated..._Alvin thought as he forced himself to concentrate on his teacher's lesson. _At least he looks like he knows from experience..._He thought, referring to the fact that their teacher, Mr. Albertson looked like he was born during the Great Depression. He had more wrinkles on his face than any normal old person. And he talked more slowly than a turtle walked. This teacher was history.

Alvin's concentration on concentrating was interrupted when a paper ball hit him in the head and landed on his desk. He looked over at Brittany, who caught his eye and smiled, then resumed her work. He looked at the note and opened it:

_Hey, still on for our lunch date today? _

_-Britt_

Alvin smirked and looked back at her, she looked at him. He nodded and winked at her. She rolled her eyes playfully, but smiled. The bell for class to end went off thirty minutes later. Alvin gathered up his work and waited for Brittany. They walked to their lockers together, and their lockers just so happened to be next to each others. They were gathering their stuff for their next class when Jeanette and Simon arrived.

Alvin looked back when he felt someone next to him. "Hey, Si. Hey Jean." Alvin said as he closed his locker and turned to face the two. Simon was wearing a blue t-shirt and dark faded black jeans. Alvin looked over at Jeanette. "So, you guys get that essay done?" Alvin asked.

"Actually, yeah we did. Right Jeanette?" Simon looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"So, are you two dating yet?" Brittany asked. Jeanette blushed faintly and looked at Simon.

"Why do you guys always suggest we date? Are you two dating yet?" Simon demanded. Alvin pulled Brittany against him by her waist.

"Yeah, we are." He said slyly, looking at Brittany's face. She smiled up at him. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well, congratulations. But, Jeanette and I aren't really worried about a relationship right now." Simon said, sounding annoyed. Alvin scowled and looked at his taller brother.

"I understand completely. You guys take your time." Alvin said and kissed Brittany gently. Jeanette looked fairly uncomfortable, while Simon looked annoyed. Alvin chuckled and watched his brother and Jeanette leave.

Brittany pulled back from him. "I'm glad you found that funny." Brittany said as she wiped her mouth, then reapplied her lip gloss. Alvin smirked.

"It was entertaining. Why? Did it bother you?" Alvin asked. Brittany folded her arms and glared at him. "What?" He asked, blinking.

"The note passing and being a couple was your idea. And I understand why you want to pretend. But seriously, Simon and Theodore are your family members. Shouldn't you tell them?" She asked. Alvin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about it.

"I guess you have a point...but I'd have to go with, are you crazy?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll tell them, but for now, please bare with me?" He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. She giggled and hugged him.

"Alright, but it's only because I love you." Alvin chuckled and hugged her back. She pulled back and closed her locker.

"Can I carry your books?" He offered sweetly. She smiled and handed them to him. He took them and rested his free hand on her waist. She sighed and moved his hand away. She sent him a smile, but it faded as she looked away.


	2. Feelings

Alvin always enjoyed Gym. He liked physical work. He dodged the ball that one guy threw at him, and returned the favor with his own, only hitting the person instead. "Ha! Take that, Justin!" He yelled from across the gym.

"Very funny, Al!" He yelled back. Alvin chuckled and they resumed the game. The coach blew the whistle, signaling the end of the class. Alvin loved this class, a great way to end the school day.

Dressed, Alvin waited outside for the bell to go off. He was walking Brittany home today, and he needed to talk to her. Simon and Jeanette joined him. They had free period because they were in a club. "Hey Simon, Hey Jean." Alvin said as he leaned against the cool brick wall.

"Hi Alvin," came Jeanette's sweet reply.

"Hey, Al. How was Gym?" Simon asked, standing next to him. Alvin put his hands in his jean pockets, backpack over his right shoulder.

"It was cool. How was that, meeting?" Alvin asked, waiting eagerly for the bell to ring. Simon smiled over at Jeanette. Alvin looked at him, confused. "Am I missing something?" Alvin asked. Simon looked over at Alvin. Alvin looked from the both of them, confused.

"Never mind, Alvin. I'll tell you later." Simon said as the bell went off. Simon left with Jeanette. Alvin blinked, watching their retreating forms until he heard someone next to him. He looked over at Brittany and smiled.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." He said as the hallway soon filled with loud voices. He walked her to her locker and waited for her to gather up all her work. "I have to talk to you." He half yelled over all the voices in the hall. She heard him and nodded. While he waited for her to gather up her stuff, he watched the kids half run out of the school.

"OK, all ready. Let's go." Brittany said with a smile. Alvin looked over at her and smiled back, taking her stuff for her, they walked side-by-side out of the school and to her house. "So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"About us." Alvin stated simply. Brittany scowled.

"There's no 'us' Alvin. You know that. So stop saying it like we are together." Brittany said firmly. Alvin looked over at her, not surprised by her annoyance, but more surprised by the fact that she sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Alvin said gently. She sighed and continued looking ahead.

"Say what you were going to say." She said, ending the previous conversation. Alvin sighed and looked ahead as well.

"Well, um. I just wanted to thank you, for doing this for me." Alvin began. Brittany fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked at Alvin.

"We've been 'together' for two months. Since you found out...well you know. And you're thanking me now? What are you up to, Seville?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Alvin chuckled. "Don't laugh! I'm serious! I could be with someone else, who can hold me, kiss me and actually feel something about it!" She snapped. Alvin sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Britt. If you feel this strongly, we can just break up." Alvin offered gently. Brittany looked away with a breath.

"I want to help you, Alvin. You're my best friend and I love you." She said with a small smile. Alvin smiled as well.

"I love you too, Britt." He said gently. She looked at him. "I'm sorry if all this happened to get your hopes up. Did it?" He asked with caution. She looked away. Alvin looked ahead and saw her house coming closer.

"It doesn't matter if it did or didn't anyway. I'm just helping you out, right?" She asked. Alvin sighed softly. She stopped walking and turned to face him. She took her books back. "Thanks for walking with me. But I got it from here. I'll see you tomorrow." Alvin nodded and watched her walk the rest of the way home. Once she got to the door, she turned, waved and went inside. Alvin sighed and headed home himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alvin sighed as he finished his homework. He felt bad for using Brittany. And he had no doubt that she really wanted a relationship with him. He could imagine how she felt when she told him about his secret. Betrayed, hurt, disappointed, and maybe a bit ashamed. Sighing, he put his work away and left his room and knocked on Simon's door.

"Come in," came Simon's voice and Alvin smirked as he went in. Simon looked up from his pile of books and smiled when he saw Alvin there. "Hey, Al. What's up?"

"You have to tell me what you were going to tell me earlier. The suspense is killing me." Alvin said as he moved several books onto the floor carefully and made himself comfortable on Simon's bed. Simon was sitting at his desk, and turned to face Alvin.

"Alright, but don't get too happy or excited. OK?" Simon said as he marked his page in his book and closed it. Alvin rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Me and Jeanette talked it over, and we decided to give it a try." Alvin looked from side to side, then at Simon, a way of saying 'explain please'. Simon chuckled and Alvin smiled. "We're dating." He said simply. Alvin's jaw dropped and he felt like a hand had reached inside him and ripped his heart out.

"You're dating?" Alvin asked, shocked. He tried to hide any other emotions he was feeling. Simon nodded.

"Yep. Jeanette pointed out that we spent everyday together and that we have fun. The only things we'll have to add are couple things, like kissing, hugging and holding hands." Simon said calmly. Alvin closed his mouth, which was still hanging open in shock. "Why do you look surprised? You mentioned it to us earlier, before school. And plenty of times throughout the year."

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it! I never thought you'd give what I suggested a second thought!" Alvin insisted, still trying to wrap the fact around his mind.

"The point is, I like Jeanette. She likes me. So now we're dating." Simon said simply, not expecting this reaction from Alvin. He expected him to laugh at him, wrap his arm around his shoulders and give him unnecessary advice about dating. But, no such advice was coming from his older brother. "Not that it matters, but are you OK with this?" Simon asked, not sure if he should be worried about Alvin or not.

Alvin shook the shock from his system and smiled. "What? Of course I am! Just the thought of you two dating wasn't what I expected you to tell me. Congratulations." Alvin said with a nod. Simon arched his eyebrow, but smiled all the same. "C'mon, dinner should be ready by now." Alvin said as he stood and waited for Simon to stand as well.

Simon led him out of the room and Alvin followed. Alvin walked next to him, put his arm around his shoulders and smiled. "Now that you're all grown up, it's time your big bro gave you some advice on dating. Don't you think?" Alvin offered. Simon rolled his eyes and removed Alvin's arm.

"Any advice you give me wouldn't help. Jeanette's not like any of the girls you've dated." Simon said. Alvin feigned a look of hurt.

"Hey, I'm only 15! I've dated, what, fifteen or so girls since I hit puberty! Not that much at all!" Alvin defended. Simon chuckled and looked at Alvin as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm just saying, I don't think I need any advice when I'm with someone I've liked and know well. We've been friends since we were 8. I think I got this, Alvin." Simon said as they sat down with Dave and Theodore.

"Alright, Si. If you insist. But, I'm here if you need me." Alvin said, giving in for now. Simon nodded as they were given their plates.

The hurt and disappointment Simon's news made Alvin feel, only confused him. Not only did he have to deal with the change in his sexuality, he had to wory about the fact that his feelings were for someone he couldn't have. And not because he was unavailable, but because no one else knew, it wasn't right, he didn't want to be this way, and how would his life be once and if he told them? This was just too much to stress about. Maybe if he continued to play it off with Brittany, things will work in his favor. But, then again, maybe not. Luck hasn't been Alvin's friend for a while...

* * *

**_There's Chapter 2! I really am enjoying this story very much. Don't forget to give credit to AlvinSevilleIsHot, she's helping me write this._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	3. Breaking Up

_Gasping, he let out a soft moan. Chuckling, he resumed the cause for the reaction. Biting his lower lip, he resumed thrusting into him roughly. "Are you sure this isn't hurting you?" He asked. The boy below him nodded as he grinded against his bruised entrance. There was a dull pain there, but he felt more pleasure from his actions than pain anyway, and he had no intention of stopping this pleasure because he couldn't handle it. He very much could._

_"Could...could you stop worrying...It's f-fine..." He managed to get out, pulling him into a kiss. He smirked into the kiss and forced his tongue into his mouth. Despite having forced his way inside his mouth, he gave him access willingly. Battling a battle either one could win, he managed to become rougher with his thrusts. He gasped and whimpered, clinging to him tightly in reflex. Feeling the reaction, he ended the battle inside his mouth and lifted his head. "I-I'm fine...quit w-worrying..." He reassured, knowing why he broke the kiss._

_"I can slow down, there's no problem with it..." He insisted, not easing up on his thrusts, afraid to throw off the mood of their activity. His breath caught and he closed his eyes. He shook his head slowly. "Are you sure?" He asked. Sighing in annoyance, he silenced him with another rough kiss._

Alvin woke with a start at his alarm clock going off. He sat up and silenced it, surprised. How long had he slept? That was a short dream. He checked the time. 7:15 am, like every morning. He felt like he just went to sleep. Shrugging it off, he got out of bed and left out of his room heading downstairs. Maybe it was Saturday or something, because he heard no one up and about. He checked the calendar in the kitchen. No, today was Thursday. Was he missing something? Sighing, he went back up to his room and got dressed anyway.

As he finished, he heard Theodore getting up. "Hey Theo, why is everyone still asleep?" Alvin asked him as his baby brother was headed to the bathroom. Alvin stepped out of the bathroom so he could go in. Theodore yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Today's Thursday, right?" Theodore asked, looking at Alvin. Alvin nodded. "Today's a Research and Development day. Remember? We go into school late every other week." Alvin had a look of 'oh' on his face as he hit his forehead. Theodore chuckled and closed the bathroom door as Alvin went into his room. He sat on his bed, thinking.

How could he have forgotten? He always counted down to these days. He loved sleeping in. And not only did school start late, it ended early as well. Why had he forgotten? There was a light knock on his door and he looked up into Simon's tired gray eyes. Now he remembered why.

"Hey, Si...just getting up?" Alvin asked as his taller brother sat next to him. Simon rubbed his eyes, then looked at Alvin once he reapplied his glasses.

"Yeah." He looked Alvin over once. "You look like you're ready for school." Simon said with a light chuckle. Alvin scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I forgot today was Thursday." Alvin admitted, looking back at Simon. "I had other things on my mind." Simon looked interested, but didn't ask him to explain. "What woke you up?" Alvin asked.

"I went to bed early last night. So, I'm up early for today." Simon said as he stood. "We have like two hours ahead of us to get ready for school. Are you going back to sleep?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head no. "Alright then, I'll see you later on." Alvin nodded as he left. Sighing, he laid back, he hated these feelings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alvin lead Brittany to their table at lunch and sat down. Theodore and Eleanor joined them. "Hey Theo, where's Simon and Jeanette?" Alvin asked as he began eating his lunch.

"I think they're in the library. It seems every time they finish some important assignment, they have another to work on." Theodore said.

"Yeah, but Jeanette seems so much happier now that they're dating." Eleanor said with a smile. Alvin rolled his eyes, and Brittany elbowed him. He glared at her, but resumed eating his lunch. "So, how are you two doing?" She asked.

"We're doing fine, isn't that right Alvie Baby?" Brittany asked, pinching his cheek and talking in a baby voice. Alvin hit her hand away. There was a hint of annoynace and anger in her voice, and he hadn't done anything today to cause it.

"We're doing great, but I can live without the nickname, Britt." Alvin said with a forced smile. She rolled her eyes and continued eating. Theodore looked at Eleanor and she shrugged. It's not like them being in a relationship would stop their never ending fights.

"Excuse me," Brittany said standing, holding her tray a few minutes later. "I need to talk to Jeanette." She said and left the table. Alvin watched her leave, then looked at Theodore and Eleanor. They shrugged in unison and resumed their meals.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After school, Alvin waited for Brittany in his usual spot. Simon and Jeanette joined him like normal. "Hey Al..." Simon began. Alvin looked over at him, somewhat disappointed to see he had Jeanette hugged close by her shoulders.

"Hey Si, hey Jean..." Alvin said and looked away with a breath. Simon narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at Jeanette. She shrugged.

"Something wrong, Al?" Simon asked as he looked back at his older brother. Alvin shook his head remaining quiet. "Is it about you and Brittany?" Simon asked, pressing the conversation.

"I guess you could say that." Alvin responded, not looking at his brother or his girlfriend. The bell rang a few minutes later and Simon and Jeanette left. Brittany soon found her way to Alvin and they went to their lockers together. Neither one spoke to the other until they were halfway to Brittany's house.

"Look, Alvin..." Brittany began, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Britt." Alvin cut her off. She looked at him, a bit surprised at his apology. "I'm not going to lie, I did use to have feelings for you, way back when we were little. But now, you and I both know who I like." She looked away.

"I know..." She said in a whispered voice. "And, I do want to help you...But, Alvin, I can't keep helping you this way. I'll keep your secret, you can trust me. But I don't want to be in a fake relationship." Alvin nodded, they stopped by her front door, a few feet away.

"I know, and I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time. You should be with someone who actually likes you that way. Believe me, there are plenty of guys who'll want you." She smiled. "Thanks Britt, I knew this wouldn't last. I hoped, I hoped being with you would make these feelings for him leave, but it's not. If anything, they're growing." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll have to tell them eventually, Alvin. This is a big thing, and I'm sure they'd want to know. Especially him. Since he's the one you like." Brittany said gently. Alvin met her eyes.

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell them. Hell, I haven't even accepted it yet. Otherwise I wouldn't have been fake dating you." She smiled sadly and hugged him. Breaking up with him was hard, because she did have feelings for him. It was breaking her heart knowing she'd never get to have him. And when she did, she wasn't his.

"It'll be fine, Alvin." She said as she pulled from the hug. He looked doubtful, but smiled and nodded anyway. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. OK?" Alvin nodded and watched her go inside, then he left on home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alvin skipped dinner that night, not having much of an appetite. Simon knocked on his open door later on around 9:00. Alvin looked at him from laying on his bed and then back at the ceiling. Simon took that as an OK to come in so he did, and sat at Alvin's desk by his bed.

"What's going on?" Simon asked. Alvin remained silent. Simon didn't ask again, he knew Alvin would say it soon enough.

"I broke up with Brittany today..." Alvin told him, looking over at him, into his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry," Simon said. Alvin shook his head.

"Don't be, I broke up with her for several reasons. One being that I didn't have feelings for her." He looked back at the ceiling. Simon was puzzled on Alvin's strange behavior.

"Is there something else bothering you? You've broken up with plenty of girls, and none have ever affected you like this." Simon said. Alvin sighed.

"There are some things I'm going through. But I'd rather not talk about them. At least not till I fully understand what's going on." He replied. Simon nodded and stood.

"OK, just thought I'd ask. I'll see you later on." He patted Alvin's shoulder and left at his nod. Alvin sighed and rubbed his face. This was beginning to become more and more difficult, and without Brittany, what would he do to hide this? If he dated anyone else, they'd eventually figure it out. And, if he remained single, he'd be unsatisfied. He knew who he wanted....But, how to get him? Hmmm....

* * *

**_So, there's Chapter 3! This story is getting more fun to write! LOL. So please review for me! C'mon people, please!? XD_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	4. Daydreaming

_Having switched positions, he was now inside him, going at a pace he knew he hated. He whimpered and gasped. Chuckling, he kissed him roughly, then down his neck. "Complain all you want, I know you like it…" He whispered with a smirk. _

_"Who's complaining?" He asked with a breath, holding onto anything he could reach as he grinded against him. Chuckling, he grabbed his hands and laced them with his own. With each small or big thrust, he could feel him clutch his hands in reflex and moan softly. _

_"You will be, soon enough..." He whispered and gave him a firm kiss, increasing his speed by a fraction. He moaned into the kiss and clutched his hands. He pulled up from the kiss and smirked at him._

_"Is that a promise?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Chuckling, he pulled out most of the way and gave him a sly smile. He didn't react quick enough to the look and he soon rammed into him with almost as much force as he had been with him. He cried out softly. Chuckling, he shivered himself at how good that had felt. He leaned down and kissed him softly._

_"It's a promise, and you know I always keep my promises..." He whispered in his ear seductively. He bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering as he found a good rhythm and stuck to it._

Alvin was brought from his daydream by a pat on his shoulder. He looked back at Brittany who shrugged and pointed ahead. He looked and saw the teacher shake their head at him, mumble something and resume the lesson. Alvin blushed and rubbed his face with a sigh.

"Are you OK?" Brittany asked. Alvin nodded, not looking back at her. "You seem distracted today. Are you sure?" She pressed on in a whispered voice. Alvin sighed and lowered his hand from his face.

"I'm fine," he whispered back, picking up his pencil. "I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just tired, that's all." It was half true, he didn't sleep well. But his constant daydreaming was both entertaining and annoying. He heard Brittany sit back in her seat. He let out a breath and tried to focus for the rest of the class.

"If you insist. But remember, Alvin, I'm here for you if you need to talk." He smiled at Brittany's gentle persistance and nodded without looking back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Mmm..." He moaned as he forced himself deeper inside him. He chuckled and kissed him roughly, loving that he was in control. He gasped and moaned. He pulled up from the kiss._

_"Something you want?" He asked slyly. _

Alvin was brought from his daydream by a tap on his desk. He blinked his eyes into focus and looked up at the person who had tapped. "My. Seville. It would be very helpful if you paid attention in this class." Alvin blushed faintly as he realized all eyes were on him.

"Sorry, Mr. Albertson. Won't happen again." He said, lowering himself in his desk, embarrassed. He felt as though everyone knew what he had been daydreaming about. The teacher gave him a skeptical look, but went back to the front of the class and resumed the lecture. He never daydreamed about this before. Why today? Why all of a sudden? What did it mean?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alvin had one class with Simon, and that was third period. He really never cared or paid attention, but today it was different. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with him behind him. He kept himself sitting up straight and kept from leaning back against his chair. He sighed and rested his cheek in his hand. This was going to drive him crazy! He went tense when he felt Simon poke him in the back with his pen.

"Alvin," he whispered. "Why are you so tense?" Alvin let out a breath and relaxed his body. He really had been tense.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Si. OK?" Alvin whispered back. He heard him let out a huff and sit back. Alvin bit back a chuckle. He forced himself to focus and not let his mind wonder. Maybe having Simon so close would help ease it some.

"OK, class. Find your partner and get to work." came the teacher's sudden instruction fifteen minutes later. Alvin looked around as desks and students began moving. He had zined out, he hadn't been daydreaming, but he spaced out entirely.

"C'mon Al, we're partners, or did you forget already?" Simon said, standing next to him as he remained in his desk. Alvin nodded and stood, turning his desk to face Simon's. They were partners because surprisingly, none of the Chipettes had this class with them. Alvin had persuaded him into being his partner in the begining of the year.

Alvin let out a breath as he opened their book. "What page are we on again?" He didn't look at Simon. Simon arched an eyebrow, his book open to page 217.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Simon asked. Alvin looked up, meeting his gray eyes. "Of course you weren't." Simon said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, looking at his book. "Page 217. We have to read the section, discuss it, and then answer the questions." Alvin scowled and turned to the page.

"It's not my fault this class is so boring." Alvin mumbled, but Simon heard it. He shook his head.

"No, it's _never_ your fault." Simon said sarcastically. Alvin glared at him, but he was focused on his book.

"Shut up." He hissed. Simon looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"I will, when you grow up." He said firmly. Alvin glared angrily at him, slamming his book shut. He stuffed his work into his backpack, then leaned over his desk as far as he could towards Simon.

"Screw you." He said darkly, stood, then stormed out of the classroom. The teacher called after him, but he ignored him as he left. Simon blinked, stunned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alvin laid on his bed, throwing and catching his baseball. Why he had gotten so mad at Simon, he didn't know. Why he had stormed off, don't ask. He didn't go to the detention he had been assigned, and he didn't reply to Dave's lecture.

Sighing, he caught the ball again when someone knocked on his door, He turned and stared at it for a minute, then looked back at the ceiling, resuming his one man game of catch. There was another knock, he ignored it. He had an idea on who it was, along with not feeling like talking to him, he didn't feel like talking in general.

Deciding not to bother with knocking anymore, he just went in. Even if Alvin had said go away, he would have went in anyway. So once inside, he closed the door and sat at his desk, facing Alvin. "I'm sorry, Al. For upseting you." He apologized. Alvin remained quiet, catching his ball. Simon let out a breath. "What did I say that upset you enough to make you storm out of the classroom?"

Sighing, Alvin decided to answer, "It's not so much what you said. It was other things." He said softly. Simon waited for him to elaborate. "It's complicated...I don't feel like trying to explain it."

"You know me, Alvin. I like complicated things. And besides, you need someone to talk to." Alvin caught his ball again and looked over at Simon.

"I have Brittany to talk to." He said in a neutral tone. Simon blinked, taken aback.

"Brittany?" Simon asked with surprise. Alvin nodded and resumed throwing and catching his ball. "Brittany, of all people?" He asked again. Alvin sighed and caught his ball, looking at Simon with annoyance. "Why Brittany?"

"She's the only one who understands..." He said softly, looking at the ceiling as he resumed his catching.

"Understands what?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head, not up to talking anymore. "You can talk to me, you know that right?" Alvin shrugged. Simon felt hurt. He stood. "OK, Al. I'll leave you alone. Goodnight." He left.

Alvin caught the ball one last time and held it in his glove for a minute. He then threw it at the wall out of frustration, then his glove and let out an angry breath. He turned onto his side, not sure what to do now.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having writer's block, not to mention I was way busy. And the fact that no one reviewed disappointed me. So, please, please review this chapter for me. I had a hard time thinking of what to put next. AlvinSevilleIsHot was busy, so I was on my own._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	5. Going Out

During school the next week, Alvin searched the crowd of students for any available girls. Having been asked constantly why he and Brittany broke up, and why he was still single, he decided to pursue another 'relationship'. Not only that, he felt like he was setting himself up for humiliation if he remained single around _him_.

"So, Lilly," Alvin began, leaning against the locker next to hers. "What do you say? Go out with me tonight? It's Friday, whatever you wanna do, we'll do." Alvin said in his flirting voice, his eyebrow arched. She looked at him through her emerald colored eyes and smiled.

"_Whatever_ I wanna do?" She asked, tossing her long blond braid over her shoulder. There was a nervous flip in Alvin's stomach at the way she was smiling. Straightening up, he smirked and nodded. "Alright then, can you come over tonight around eight? My parents are out of town, and I'll be all alone, until you come." She asked, closing her locker. Alvin nodded as she approached him, running her free hand down his clothed chest. She bit her lower lip and winked as she turned and left.

Alvin was fully aware that he wasn't the least bit turned on, he was actually nervous. That was saying something. What was he thinking?! He's only fifteen, he wasn't ready for sex! Besides, Dave probably wouldn't let him leave. Lilly's well known, if he didn't show, the whole school would know on Monday. If he did show, but didn't pull through, what would the school think? She's one of the hottest girls at school, second to Brittany of course. Alvin sighed, his reputation was at stake, and some of his sanity. He had to do it.

* * *

"Going out, Al?" Simon asked, watching his five minute older brother adjust his white collared shirt. Under it, he had a red tank top and was wearing black jeans that were faded around the knees and down. His shoes were red to match his cap, which he wasn't wearing yet.

"Yep." Alvin said, refusing to look at his brother's reflection. He picked up his comb and combed out his hair.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked, folding his arms. Alvin rolled his eyes, unsure if his racing heart was out of nerves from what he had set himself up for, or from having his brother in the same room as him. "Alvin?" Simon pressed.

"Out. I thought you already knew that." Alvin responded. Simon let out a breath.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Simon asked. Alvin set his comb down and put his cap on. For the first time all day, he met Simon's gray eyes.

"What could I possibly do?" He demanded, folding his arms as well.

"You figure it out. You're the one who may end up doing it." With that, he left. Alvin glared at his retreating form and left his room and headed downstairs.

"Dave! I'm leaving!" Alvin announced, quickly checking the clock. 7:45 p.m. Where she lived was walking distance. With no reply from Dave, he looked at Theodore. "Teddy?" He looked at him. "If Dave asks, tell him I'll be back around ten. OK?" Theodore nodded and he left.

* * *

"Hey, Alvin." Lilly said as he had arrived 5 minutes early. She let him in and closed the door. She was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt and a white skirt. For once, her hair wasn't tied up in a braid. It fell down to her waist. "Are you hungry?" She asked. He shook his head, his nerves made the thought of food make him feel sick. "Thirsty?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered, maybe it would help his stomach. He followed her into the kitchen. She really was alone. Seeing it for himself, made him feel caged. She poored him a glass of water and handed it to him. His hand shook slightly, but he was relieved to see she hadn't noticed. He drank the water, and it did ease his nerves for the time being. He followed her out of the kitchen.

After showing him all of the downstairs area, she led him upstairs. "My little brother's room. He's with my parents. My parents room. And last but not least, my room." The one door she actually opened. Alvin's nerves raced a mile a minute, and only increased as she led him inside. She must love the color yellow. He could tell, but she never turned on the light as she took his hand. She pulled him in front of her, and let go of his hand. She closed the door softly. He could barely make out her bed. He watched her sit on it.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. He shook his head, anything she could tell or feel that was against his reputation would ruin it. Though, he didn't have a reputation for sleeping around. He was still a virgin, he was barely a teenager. She sat on her knees in the middle of her bed and grabbed his hands, pulling him on the bed with her. Her eyes were the one thing that shone in the dark. He was sure his did as well. Forcing his nerves and shaking away, he freed his right hand and caressed her cheek softly.

_**'You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?**' _He heard Simon's voice in his mind.

_'It's not stupid...' _Alvin forced the thought into his mind and kissed Lilly fully on the mouth. _'I don't wanna be this way. I have to do this. For myself. My sanity. My reputation. Then, once it's over, I won't have to worry about it anymore...'_

* * *

Alvin came home at nine. Closing the door behind him, he prayed Dave was asleep. He didn't feel like being yelled at. Climbing upstairs, it seemed the only light source was coming from Simon's room. Considering going in, he didn't and went into his room instead. Closing the door most of the way, he kicked off his shoes and removed his white shirt. Sighing, he stared st his reflection for a bit.

"How was your date?" Simon asked, sitting on his bed. Alvin shrugged. "What's you guys do?" The word 'guys' stuck in his mind and he blushed furiously. Afraid the red stain on his face would be noticeable, he went over to his closet. Simon kept his eyes on him. "Well?" He insisted.

"Don't worry about it, Si. It was only an hour." Alvin said, once sure his blush was gone, he faced him.

"Really? Because according to Theodore, you weren't supposed to be home until ten." Simon retorted. Alvin cursed under his breath.

"Are you done interrogating me?" Alvin asked. Simon rolled his eyes and stood, going over to him. Alvin stepped back subconsciously. Remaining a couple of feet from him, Simon arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Simon asked.

"What could I have possibly done that you insist would be stupid?" Alvin demanded, bypassing him and sitting on his bed.

Simon turned and sat in front of him. "Did you sleep with her?" He clarified. Alvin's mouth fell, but he recovered quickly.

"And how is that any of your business?" He snapped, keeping his voice as low as he could.

Simon shrugged. "It's not, I know. I'm just looking out for you." Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need you to look out for me, Simon. What I do, or don't do is none of your business. And who I do or don't do it with doesn't concern you. OK?" Simon merely smiled. Grabbing his pillow, Alvin smacked Simon in the face with it. "Get that smile off your face, I'm being serious!" Simon chuckled and grabbed the pillow.

"I can see that." He sat the pillow on his lap.

"Then what are you smiling for?" Alvin demanded. Simon shrugged. "God, you're so annoying!" Alvin said, sitting against his pillows. He snatched his pillow back from Simon, "I'll take that!" Simon laughed lightly.

Recovering his composure, Simon's features took on a serious look. "Can I rest assured that you didn't do anything stupid?" Alvin sighed and laid against his pillows.

"Why are you so worried?" Alvin asked, looking at him. "Don't you trust me?" Simon let out a breath.

"Alright, Alvin fine. I just hope come Monday, I don't hear anything about you and Lilly." With that said, he stood and left his room.

* * *

Monday was here in a blink of an eye. Walking to school with the Chipettes, it was quiet. "Are you two OK?" Eleanor asked. The silence between Alvin and Brittany was new. It wasn't everyday that they tolerated each other.

"I'm fine." Brittany said, giving Alvin a worried glance. Alvin was texting on his phone, but instead of sending it, he handed it to Brittany. She read it mentally. It said:

_I'm fine. But we need to talk ASAP _

Handing him his phone back she nodded. The group didn't notice the exchange. Alvin felt a wave of dread hit him as the school came into view. _'I think I'm gonna be sick...'_ He sighed softly.

* * *

**_Hard work is supposed to pay off. Reviews help do that. I put off writing for your votes, not a lot of people voted, but it's a tie between this story and Her Secret Pain. I'll work on both. But please do your part and review for me. Please? _**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	6. Rumors

**_Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm working on Her Secret Pain, but don't forget about this one. Enjoy all my stories, and remember to review._**

* * *

During school all day Alvin could feel the students eyes on him. He was dreading P.E. next, the boys' locker room always had the latest crap going on. But first, he had lunch and was anxious to talk to Brittany.

He sat with Theodore and Eleanor while waiting for Brittany. "Alvin?" Theodore began softly. Alvin looked at him. "Are you alright? You look distracted." Alvin was grateful for Theodore's concern.

"I'm fine, Teddy. You too Ellie. I just need to talk to Britt." They nodded and resumed eating.

"Alvin, hey." Brittany stood next to him. She waved at Theodore and Eleanor. "Alvin, come with me. So we can talk." Alvin grabbed his tray and followed Brittany out into the school's yard. They sat at a table by a tree. "What's going on? I'm hearing rumors about you and Lilly Samuel."

"Yeah? Like what?" Alvin asked slightly annoyed. He knew this would happen.

"Like you threw yourself all over her, and she wasn't interested." Brittany said. Alvin almost choked on his food.

"WHAT?!" Alvin yelled. Brittany flinched at the unexpected reaction.

"It's not true?" Brittany asked. Alvin glared at her.

"The hell it's not true! It was the other way around!" He leaned over the table slightly, meeting her light blue eyes. *You _know_ why it was the _other _way around!" He said through clenched teeth. She blinked and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh, Alvin! I'm sorry! I forgot!" She apologized. Alvin sat back and covered his face. "Why'd you go out with her in the first place?"

"I don't wanna be _this_ way. I wanna be _that _way. The way I'm _supposed_ to be." Alvin said, lowering his hands and drinking some of his chocolate milk. Brittany rolled her eyes and there was silence.

"When are you going to accept your sexuality, Alvin?" Brittany finally asked.

"Never! I'm not supposed to like guys! I'm supposed to like girls! Like when I was younger!" He hissed angrily.

"You're being immature." She said softly. Alvin glared.

"I thought you were trying to help me. Not lecture me." He snapped. Brittany looked at him, shocked.

"I _am_ helping you, Alvin." She said with her eyes wide in surprise. He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Forget it! I'll see you later on." He grabbed his tray and stormed off. Brittany blinked and watched him leave. A few minutes later, the bell ending lunch went off.

* * *

Alvin slammed his locker closed, he made it through P.E., now he had to make it through changing with the boys of the class. He swore up and down, gossip was the _only_thing he saw guys do that girls did the same. "Hey, Alvin!" Justin called, wearing only his jeans, a towel draped over his shoulders. "I heard a rumor about you and Lilly Samuel." He said, walking over to him. Alvin tucked his white tank top into his jeans, then turned to meet Justin's eyes.

"Like?" He asked, his eyebrow arched and annoyance in his voice.

"Like you were way interested and she wasn't." Some of the guys crowded over to hear what he would say. Alvin thought this over, if he agreed to what was going around, it'd be all bad for Lilly. But, then it would ruin Simon's trust. If he denied it and said it was reversed, he would appear gay. _No one_ turned down a girl like Lilly, in the mood or not, she'd make you in the mood. "Well, is it true or not, Seville?" Justin interrupted his thoughts. Alvin pulled his red shirt on over his tank top and adjusted it before looking around.

"What do you think?" He asked. _Because I have no clue._ He added mentally. Justin looked at some of the guys behind him, they were nodding at him. Turning his attention back to Alvin, his expression telling that he wanted the answer to come from his mouth. Biting back a sigh, he said, "Lilly is what I'd like to call, a _tease_." Alvin began lying. Some of the guys went 'woo!' High five-ing each other, apparently able to agree. "No, but this is how it happened," Alvin began and they all quieted down. "She asks _me_to come over. Saying _she_ would be lonely until _I_ came." They all nodded in understanding. Alvin ignored the voice telling him to stop. "So, I'm there, she shows me the house, and she lets me go into her room. Get cozy on her bed and we began to kiss." He waited for them to calm down and resumed his story until the end of school bell went off.

* * *

Alvin felt more relaxed about the rumors having cleared it up. He may have lied, but he was in a better mood. There was a series of knocks on his door and he looked over into Simon's face. He let himself in, closing the door. "What's up, Si?" Alvin asked, looking into his mirror. Simon remained silent. Feeling his piercing glare on his back, he turned from the mirror to look at him sitting on his bed.

"You lied to me." Simon stated simply. Alvin shrugged, shaking his head in a 'I don't understand' manner. "You said you didn't do anything. I hear rumors just as easily as you do, Alvin." Alvin rolled his eyes and grabbed his desk chair. He spun it around and sat in it backwards, in front of his bed.

"I didn't lie. The rumors weren't true." He replied, resting his arms on the back of the chair, his chin on them. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"People said it came straight from you." Simon said calmly. Alvin narrowed his eyes, jumping up from his chair.

"I'm not gonna be lectured by you too! All I can tell you, is the rumors aren't true!" Simon stood as well.

"Then why'd you add to it!? Was your addition true or a lie?!" Simon yelled back. "Calling her a tease. Saying she wasn't interested. Was that true?" He demanded. Alvin held his door open.

"Get out!" He glared at Simon, his darkened blue eyes not showing anything but anger. Simon went to the door, not leaving. They kept their eyes locked.

"What is it that you're afraid to tell me, Alvin?" Simon asked, his voice low and drowned in concern. Alvin averted his gaze.

"Get out." His anger disappeared and urgency took place. Simon shifted his feet, only to show he had planted himself there, arms folded. Alvin met his gray eyes again. "Just leave!" Alvin snapped and pushed him out into the hall. He slammed his door and locked it. Running his hand through his hair, he leaned against the door, letting out a breath. _What am I gonna do now?_


	7. A Brother's Betrayal

**_Here's the next chapter, and I hope to have more reviews for this one. Enjoy it and review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin forced himself to stay attentive in class the next day. The rumors weren't his worry anymore. He had made sure he got the good side out of it. The only thing that was making him lose his focus was Simon. He was feeling guilty for pushing his brother away. He hated the concern he was showing, he hated his stubbornness at times and hated that the whole thing had centered itself around him. Not only that, he couldn't get his damn dream out of his head from last night.

"Mr. Seville!" came the teacher's sudden call. Alvin jerked his head out of his palm and blinked. "This is the third time I had to get your attention. If I have to call you again, I'm sending you to stand out in the hall. Hear me?" She snapped in her old, worn out voice. The class was quiet, as he scanned it, most of the students had their heads down and some were asleep. Alvin nodded, but rolled his eyes when she resumed her lecturing. He rested his chin back in his palm, focusing lazily on the whiteboard. This was one of the few classes he had by himself, no siblings or Chipettes. He blinked his eyes lazily and sighed.

* * *

During passing period, he stopped by his locker to get his book. The next class he had was with Simon. He knew this would be difficult, what with his guilt and the dream floating around in his mind. "Alvin!" came a familiar female voice. He looked to see Lilly coming over to him. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his book and shut his locker. She marched up to him. "How dare you spread that rumor about me!" She half yelled.

"Me?! You spread the rumor first! You horny skank!" Alvin snapped, taking his frustration out on her. "_You_ wanted sex! _I_ wasn't interested! Get _over _yourself! There are plenty of horn-dogs in the school who'll take you without a second thought! So suck it up, and _get over it!_" He turned on his heel and stomped off to class, leaving Lilly with a dumbfounded expression on her face and a angry blush.

In his next class, they had a project to work on with their partners. "Alvin, are you just going to sit there staring at the book, or are you going to help me?" Simon asked. Alvin sighed and turned a page.

"You know this garbage already, what could I possibly do to help?" Alvin asked. Simon rolled his eyes and set his pencil down, leaning forward towards Alvin's desk.

"What's bothering you?" He asked. Alvin sat back, away from Simon, feeling himself blush at the closeness he had achieved.

"Nothing to worry yourself about. Leave it alone." Alvin retorted, trying to get a vivid image out of his mind.

_Having flipped positions multiple times left him in charge again like in the beginning. "I don't see why you look so upset. You know I'm better in charge anyway." He said in a calm, seductive tone. _

_"Shut up and move, will you!? Don't just sit there." He snapped, blushing hotly at the intense feeling he was receiving just from the look in his eyes. He chuckled at his urgency._

_"Calm down, I'll move when I feel like it. I'm enjoying taunting you for the moment." He replied calmly. He scowled and was caught off guard when he thrusted his hips roughly, pushing himself inside him hard and deep. He moaned. "There, all better?" He asked with a sly smirk._

"Alvin? Hello, anyone there?" Simon asked, waving his hand over his face. Alvin blinked and grabbed his wrist, stopping the motion. "Good, you're back. What were you thinking about so hard you didn't hear me at all?" He asked, pulling his wrist free gently.

"Nothing." Alvin replied, blushing hotly at the fact that he had a daydream in front of Simon. He wasn't aroused by it, so that was a good thing. He let out a breath. Simon arched an eyebrow, planning to press the issue later on. But for now, they had a project to finish.

* * *

During lunch, Alvin looked for Brittany. Carrying his tray outside, he found her in the same spot they ate at yesterday by herself. He made his way over to her. "Can I sit here?" He asked. She looked at him, then back at her tray, shrugging. He sat across from her. "Britt, I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday. I had a lot going on with the rumor and I really hadn't meant to take it out on you." She sighed and set her fork down and met his eyes.

"It's alright. I understand the pressures of having your business being broad-casted. But, I don't think you should try and run from who you are, Alvin. You need to accept it, and talk to him about your feelings." She said in a firm, gentle voice. Alvin ate some of his lunch, thinking it over.

_There has to be another way. Maybe I just need to find a girl that can relight those feelings again..._Setting his fork down, he looked at Brittany again. _But if not the two best looking girls in school can do that, then who? _They resumed their lunch in peaceful, thoughtful silence.

After school, Alvin searched for Jeanette. Where ever she was, Simon was, the fact he kept in mind. This had nothing to do with his conversation with Brittany, he just needed to find his brother and his girlfriend. No surprise, they were in the library. "Hey Jeanette." Alvin was relieved to see she wasn't with Simon. She was putting away books.

"Hi Alvin." She said softly, looking over the books she had put up and switched two into their original spots. "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking further down the long isle.

"I needed to ask you something." He replied, keeping at her heels. She put away her last book and turned to face him. Her green eyes locking with his determined blue ones.

"What is it?" She asked softly. Alvin's eyes searched her face. She had her own unique beauty and he gave props to Simon for having her. Without thinking, but having had planned it out, he pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, covering her mouth. No words or questions came from either one, she just scurried away. Alvin cursed under his breath and quickly left the library and headed home.

* * *

Later on into the evening, Alvin was busy with his homework. Feeling like crap about everything that had happened today. It was almost five thirty and he was wondering if Jeanette told Simon about him kissing her. He rolled his eyes, it hadn't worked. He hadn't expected it to work, but he severely hoped it would have. _Why me? Why do I have to end up being gay? Why not someone else? I was perfectly content liking girls._ He sighed, erasing his answer and trying the problem again on his homework.

At six forty five, Simon let himself into Alvin's room. Closing his door behind him. Alvin turned in his desk chair and watched Simon sit himself on his bed. "Hey Si. What's up?" Alvin asked.

"You know what. Why'd you kiss my girlfriend?!" He snapped, folding his arms over his chest. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer. "Don't keep me in suspense, there has to be some reason why you did it. Now tell me why. Right now."

"I...can't..." Alvin answered, turning back to his homework. Simon's anger flared, but he remained calm.

"You can't? You _can't_ tell me why you _kissed **my** _girlfriend?!" He snapped, putting the most possession on the word 'my'. Alvin merely shook his head. "Why not?!" He yelled, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He put them back on, staring angrily at Alvin's back, feeling his patience wearing thin.

After a minute, Alvin sighed and turned back around, caught of guard by the anger in Simon's eyes. "It meant nothing, Simon. I swear..." Alvin said gently. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"It means everything, Alvin! Having _my brother_ kiss _my girlfriend_ means everything! You can't tell me it meant nothing! I won't accept that! I wanna know _why you did it!" _Simon yelled.

"Because!" Alvin snapped, but stopped himself, not willing to tell Simon, not willing to accept the truth.

"Because why!?" Simon retorted. "Did you have to have her too!? Is that why? You have to have all the girls in the school, is that it!?" Simon demanded.

"That's not it, Simon. That's not why." Alvin couldn't manage anger or raising his voice anymore. He just needed Simon to leave, he needed him out of his room and sight before he did or said something he knew he'd regret.

"Then tell me why!" Simon insisted, not paying Alvin's attitude change any attention. Alvin shook his head, unable to voice any reply anymore. "You of all people!" He laughed in disbelief. "_You _of _all people_ insisted Jeanette and I get together! And as soon as we do, you pull a stupid stunt like this!" Alvin looked away, his body shaking slightly. "I can't even come to grips with this whole thing! This type _of betrayal _from _my own brother_." The word 'betrayal' hit and stuck to Alvin's mind. Simon stood and looked at Alvin with the most pain and disgust he could manage before leaving, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Truth Be Told

**_Here's another chapter! I'm so excited with how much fun writing this story is! I just wish more people liked the pairing as much as I did. PLEASE REVIEW for me!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Alvin sighed as he sat on his bed, still feeling the sting from Simon's outburst. It's been four hours and he couldn't get it out of his head. He felt horrible for what he did, and didn't think Simon had overreacted in the slightest. He just wished he could think of a way to explain this all to him. His phone vibrated and he was grateful for the distraction. He answered it. "Hey Britt." Alvin began.

"You kissed my sister?!" Was her response. "How dare you!" She resumed yelling. Alvin sat up on his bed.

"Hey, what the hell!? Don't yell at me!" Alvin snapped, so much for distraction.

"I'll damn well yell at you if I feel like it! How could you!? You know she's with Simon! Is this another one of those things you just _had to do_?!" She demanded. At his silence she drew a breath. "Listen, Alvin." She began in a softer tone, Alvin visibly relaxed. "You need to accept this. You're only cheating yourself and all the girls you hook up with until you do. The sooner you do, the better you'll feel about it." She advised with such softness Alvin bit back a whimper of longing to have her near to hear her words more completely.

Simon was about to knock on Alvin's partially opened door when he heard him talking on the phone. He was about to leave, but something in his tone stopped him and told him to stay.

"Britt, I get where you're going. But accepting such a dramatic and life changing thing, I can't. I _refuse_ to! I'm sorry for kissing Jeanette, I bet she's freaked by it. It didn't do me any good. If you heard and saw Simon's reaction..." He paused and let out a breath. Simon lowered his eyes and left, going back into his room. "I-" Alvin's voice cracked slightly. "Britt, I can't be gay. _I can't_..." She let out a soft breath.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. But until you accept it, there's nothing either of us can do. I'll tell Jeanette you said you're sorry and didn't mean anything by it. But I can't help you with your denying your sexuality. My advice. Talk to him about your feelings. Goodnight, Alvin."

"Yeah. Night, Brittany." He hung up his phone and put it on the charger, laying back on his pillow. _Maybe she's right..._

Simon sat on his bed, massaging his temples as his headache increased. He had intended to talk to Alvin again, _maybe_ apologize for being so harsh and talk about what was going on with him. Hearing part of his conversation made him wonder if there really was a dramatic, life changing experience happening to his brother; and what it could be.

* * *

Alvin sighed as he ate his lunch during school. One thing he loved about this school, rumors never lasted. Lilly may still be suffering through his actions, but to hell with her anyway. She put it on herself anyway, little whore. He picked at his food when someone sat across from him. Looking up into familiar gray eyes, he was surprised to say the least, seeing Simon here and without Jeanette.

Not sure what to say, Alvin resumed playing with his food. "You're still with Jeanette, right?" Alvin asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you no hard feelings. That's Jeanette for you, unable to hate anyone." Simon replied. Alvin couldn't help but feel disappointment and slight jealousy at how his words were drowned in affection and care when he brought her up. "Look, Alvin about last night-"

"Forget it, I deserved it. I shouldn't have betrayed you." Alvin cut him off. "I meant it when I said it didn't mean anything." Alvin looked up into his sympathetic gray eyes.

"I know. I'm not mad." He said simply. Alvin nodded and sat up straighter. "I overheard some of your conversation on the phone last night." Alvin almost choked. "Not all of it, just the part about some dramatic, life changing experience you refused to accept. That was it. Wanna talk to me about it?"

"What makes you think I need to talk about it?" Alvin asked defensively. Simon smiled slightly.

"Nothing, besides the fact that it's written all over your face. You have something weighing on you, and you need to talk about it. Why not with me?" Simon asked softly. Alvin blushed faintly.

"Why would I wanna talk to you about it?" Alvin asked, looking away. Simon shrugged.

"Just seemed like you needed someone to talk to. I thought maybe you'd come to me." Alvin looked at him, seeing the genuine honesty in his eyes.

"I can't." Alvin said, grabbing his tray and standing. "I can't." He repeated. Simon stood and blocked his path and him from leaving. "Simon, please." The desperation in his voice surprised Simon and he let him leave.

* * *

Before leaving when school got out, Simon led Jeanette to Brittany's locker. "Brittany, I need to ask you something." Simon began. Brittany balanced her backpack and book, while closing her locker. She looked at him. "Alvin said a couple of days ago that whatever was bothering him, you were the only one who understand." She nodded, feeling uneasy about where this was going. She looked at Jeanette who only shrugged and returned her attention to Simon.

"Yeah, we're close enough to where we can talk about our problems." She said. Seeing the flash of hurt in Simon's eyes made her rethink what she'd said. "Simon! I didn't mean to say you and Alvin aren't close! I'm sorry, I didn't think about how that'd upset you." Simon smiled and nodded.

"No, you're right, Brittany. Alvin and I aren't as close as I'd like us to be, not like when we were younger." He was given sympathetic looks from his girlfriend and Brittany. He sighed and brought back the point of the conversation. "Back to the point, what is it that he tells you, that he can't tell me?"

Brittany's jaw fell, and she quickly closed her mouth, shifting her feet in uncomfort. "W-well...um..." She struggled for words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. It's just, I heard him over the phone saying it was dramatic and life changing and I can't think of why." Brittany adjusted her books and backpack. "Now that I think about it, he was talking to you on the phone last night. You know what he was talking about."

"Simon." Jeanette whispered his name. He looked at her.

"He's gay." Brittany blurted. She gasped, dropped her books and covered her mouth. Simon and Jeanette's eyes turned to her.

"He's what?" They asked in unison. A look of horror was on Brittany's face.

"Brittany? Did you just say Alvin's..._gay_?" Simon asked. Shaking, she bent and picked up her books. Worried she might make the situation worse, she quickly shook her head, turned and scurried off. "Jeanette?" He looked into her green eyes. "Did you hear what I heard?" She looked in shock as well but nodded.

Brittany fumbled with her phone and and books trying to call Alvin on her way home, but no answer. "Dammit! Alvin, why won't you pick up?" She snapped, closing her phone.

* * *

Alvin was just getting home, his battery on his phone died. He charged it and got ready to take a shower. His shower lasted 45 minutes, easing away his troubled thoughts and relaxing his tense muscles.

Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He used another towel and dried his hair. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He replied.

"Alvin, it's Simon. We need to talk." Simon sounded urgent and had that final edge to his voice. Sighing Alvin got to work drying off.

"Can it wait, I need to get dressed and start my homeowork." Alvin replied.

"In my room, as soon as you're dressed." Simon answered, and Alvin heard him leave. He knew better than to not take Simon's 'it's final' tone lightly, so he dressed and went into Simon's room.

Closing his door behind him, Alvin sat on Simon's desk chair, spinning in it in a 180 degree angle. "Wassup, bro? What's so important you had to rush me out of the bathroom?" Alvin asked.

"Are you gay?" Simon asked, afraid if he beat around the bush, he wouldn't be able to ask. Alvin stopped dead and looked at Simon in shock.

"What?" Alvin barely got out.

"Are you gay?" He asked again, the question not easier the second time around.

"Why would you ask me that?" Alvin asked, not sure why, but felt close to hitting his brother for what he wished was a stupid question.

"Brittany said-"

"Brittany!?" Alvin jumped up. "That little bitch!" Simon stood as well.

"Is it true?" Simon asked, blocking him from leaving the room.

"The hell it's not true!" Alvin snapped. Simon folded his arms.

"It was an accident, Brittany telling me. But by her reaction, I don't think I believe you saying it's not true. Alvin, I'm your brother, I don't care if you're gay, straight or Bi. I just can't understand why you didn't tell me sooner." Alvin sighed and met his eyes.

"Because..." Alvin whispered.

"Because why?" Simon pressed. Alvin shook his head.

"Because..." He repeated. Simon was growing annoyed.

"Are you going to give me an actual answer?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"No..." Alvin replied. Simon sighed in exasperation.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because..." Alvin began again. Letting out an annoyed cry, Simon pushed him towards his bed and made him sit. He sat next to him.

"Is there someone you like?" Simon asked. Alvin stood abruptly. "Can _you_ at least tell me if what Brittany said was true or not?" Simon asked as Alvin headed to the door. Alvin opened it and without looking back, he replied.

"Yes. It's true..." with that, he shut the door after he left. Alvin admitted to it, but does that mean he's accepting it?


	9. Another Secret Revealed

In his room, Alvin was on his phone with Brittany. "I get that it was an accident!" Alvin cut her off for the millionth time. He ran his hand through his hair, listening to her try to explain herself. "OK!" He interrupted her again. "I just can't see how something _like that_ comes out by accident!" He exclaimed, almost shouting as he paced in his room. He narrowed his eyes as she continued talking. "Yeah?! Well, see if I come to you with my problems again!" He hung up his phone and set it back on it's charger.

"Alvin?" came Theodore's cautious voice.

"What?!" He involuntarily snapped. He sighed and sat on his bed. "I'm sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to snap." Theodore nodded in understanding.

"Simon told me you're upset, but said I should ask you. What's going on?" He asked. Alvin shook his head as he laid against his pillow.

"I'm getting a headache, Teddy. I don't want to take my frustration out on you. Maybe we'll talk later, but for now could you go, please?" He asked, covering his face with his pillow.

"Alright." Theodore nodded and left, closing his door behind him. Out in the hall, he ran into Simon. "He didn't say anything other than having a headache. Are you going to talk to him?" Theodore asked Simon.

"I'm going to try to." Simon answered, ruffling his baby brother's hair. Theodore smiled and went downstairs. Simon let out a breath and went into Alvin's room. "Alvin?" He asked, closing the door.

"Go away." He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Simon chuckled and sat next to him, picking up the pillow.

"I want to talk to you." Simon pressed. Alvin sat up.

"Yeah? Well I don't feel like talking. _Especially to you._" Alvin exaggerated. Simon arched an eyebrow and Alvin felt himself blush. He averted his gaze.

"And why not me?" Simon asked, feigning hurt. Alvin rolled his eyes. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Don't get me _started_!" Alvin said, meeting Simon's curious gray eyes. "Why do you wanna talk to me anyway? Didn't you hear what I told you an hour ago? I'm gay. End of story." Alvin moved to stand, but Simon pushed him back into a sitting position.

"Not even close, Al. This is just the beginning of the story." Simon made himself comfortable and motioned for Alvin to begin. "You haven't accepted it yet, have you?"

Alvin shifted his eyes, "what do you want to me say? And of course not! You're out of your mind if you think I'd accept something so, blech!" Alvin made a face. Simon thought about this and something to get the conversation going. "Ask me a question, something you know I'll answer to get the conversation _you're so dead set_ on having going."

"Hm...ah! I got one. How long have you been, you know?" Simon asked. _I wonder if he'd ever accept this..._

"Simon! If you can't say it, how can I feel comfortable talking to you about it!?" Alvin exclaimed. Simon shrugged. "Screw this! Screw being gay!" Alvin stood. "Screw this whole conversation!" Simon reacted quickly, grabbing Alvin's upper arms and keeping him from moving. "Let go of me!" Alvin snapped, glaring at Simon.

"Relax, Al. Now sit down and talk to me, would you?" Simon asked gently. Alvin let out an angry breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..." He apologized. Alvin pulled his arm back.

"_Offend _me? Pfft! You didn't _offend_ me! It's not _my_ fault I can't talk to you anymore!" Alvin snapped. Simon's eyes saddened, remembering what Brittany had said.

"I know, and I'm sorry that we're not close like we used to be." Simon began, sitting on Alvin's bed.

"Yeah, well it's not your fault either, I didn't help the problem anymore than you did. So, whatever..." Alvin said, sitting in his desk chair. "About your question, how long have I been...I can't say, I don't really know. It just happened. I spent so much time trying not to be, I forgot when it happened." Alvin answered. _More than likely when these stupid dreams started almost a month and a half ago..._

"So, is that why you kissed Jeanette? Hoping for some sort of realization your sexuality was wrong?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded.

"It didn't help. It only made things worse." Alvin rested his chin in his palm with a sigh, his elbow propped up on his desk. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So, is there someone you like?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him, not wanting to answer. Looking away, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure anymore..." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Simon pressed on gently, hoping for clarification.

"It doesn't matter. The person I like is taken, and the thought of it irritates me." Alvin said, standing and stretching. "Anymore questions?" Simon stood and moved in front of him, he nodded once. Alvin folded his arms.

"Who is it that you like?" He asked. Alvin blushed profusely and walked around him and sat on his bed. "Do I know him?" He persisted.

"Does it matter? The chances of him liking me _that way_ are slim to none!" Alvin replied, leaning against his pillows, one knee up and the other laying down on his bed, arms still folded. "And besides, the thought of being with a guy doesn't sit well with me!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"You keep avoiding the question, Alvin." Simon sat next to him. "_Who_ is it that you like?" Alvin met his eyes, his body shaking in nervousness and frustration.

"I-I-" He blushed at his cracking voice. "I can't-" Simon blinked.

"You can't what?" He persisted. Alvin blew out a breath and looked away.

"I don't wanna finish this conversation anymore..." Simon sighed and sat up straighter.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later." He stood and Alvin watched him leave. Sinking lower onto his bed, Alvin thought over if he should just tell Simon or not.

_To hell with that idea! He'd be freaked out beyond belief! Finding out your older brother is gay is enough! But finding out he has a crush on you would be crossing the line! Screw it! I'm not telling him even if my life depended on it! _Alvin nodded once and turned off his lamp. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

_"Your pride will cost you the pleasure you're too embarrassed to ask for, you know that?" He asked seductively. He scowled at him, blushing at his words. He chuckled and lightly trailed kisses up his neck and brushed them across his. "It's fine with me. I don't mind waiting for you to tell me." He whispered against his lips. Thrusting hard with his hips, he forced himself deeper inside him and began a slow pace. _

_His breath caught and he moaned lightly. "Dammit!" He cursed at him, causing another chuckle. "Y-you know I hate it when you g-go slow!" He silenced him with a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. _

_Pulling up from the kiss, he licked his lips slowly. "I know, and you know I only do what you want if you tell me what it is." He glided his hands across his chest and abs, feeling his body flinch under him. "It's a shame your pride interferes with even your most intimate desires." He kissed down his jawline and across his collar bones, taking in every whimper and sigh he caused._

_"I hate you..." He whimpered softly, willingly accepting the torturous thrusts he gave him. _

_Chuckling, he whispered, "I love you too." Biting his lower lip, he gladly transitioned into a pace both of them enjoyed._

Alvin sat up quickly, out of breath and hot all over. He ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to calm down. "Damn..." He mumbled. This was never going to stop. "What else can I do?" He wondered aloud. _I can't tell him. He has a girlfriend. And I bet he's completely straight...Why is this so hard? Uh, I mean complicated? _He blushed at feeling the dream turning him on. "Well, that's a first..." he mumbled and covered himself up when there was a knock on his door.

"Alvin, can I come in real quick?" Simon asked. Alvin checked the time, whoa, his dreams made time fly past. It's been three hours already.

"Yeah, sure..." He adjusted his blanket and prayed Simon wouldn't notice anything off about him. Lord knew he was off at the moment, though technically, he was very much _turned_ on. Simon came in and closed the door most of the way.

"Whoa, did you get hit by a car?" Simon asked. Alvin glared at him, wondering if he looked as bad as Simon described.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Alvin scowled. "What do you want?" He demanded, on edge. Simon sat next to him, Alvin instantly moved to the side. Simon arched an eyebrow, but didn't react on it.

"I talked to Brittany an hour ago. About you." Simon began. Alvin mentally cursed and knew Brittany better be glad she was a girl.

"Yeah? And?" Alvin asked, not sure where the conversation was going.

"She told me." Simon said with a neutral face. Alvin shifted his eyes.

"Told you what?" He asked.

"That _I'm_ the one you like." Simon stated. Alvin's breath caught and his face filled with blood, turning it a dark and noticeable shade of red.

* * *

**_Ooh! Brittany can't keep a secret for her life! So, Simon knows now! What does this mean? Will he start to like Alvin the same way? Please review, please please! Next Chapter coming soon!!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	10. Playing On Feelings

There was silence. Their eyes remained locked together. Simon could see the disbelief in his brother's eyes, along with humiliation, shame and anger. He had expected an outburst, some sort of shouting and cursing, but the silence had caught him off guard. Refusing to break the intense eye contact, Simon allowed his mind to go back to the conversation he'd had with Brittany.

_"Simon, I promised Alvin I wouldn't tell anyone. He's already mad because I revealed one secret. I can't." Brittany said over the phone, sounding guilt-ridden and confused._

_"I know Brittany, but I'm sure he understands that it was an accident. I just really need to know. He won't tell me." He heard her give a humorless chuckle and he glared over the phone. "I'm being serious. Maybe if I know who it is, I can help him accept this change." He heard her sigh._

_"Simon, we both know Alvin is stubborn. Is there anything he already told you about the person?" She asked. Simon sighed in annoyance at her stalling._

_"Yes, and we both know you already know the information, can you please just tell me already?!" Simon demanded. He heard something being said on the other end of the line and growled in frustration. "Brittany!" He almost shouted._

_"What?!" She shouted on her end._

_"Will you tell me who he is?!" He snapped back._

_She let out an annoyed breath. "Ugh! It's you smart-ass! Alright!? It's Y-O-U! Happy?!" She hung up on him, leaving him speechless and listening to the dial tone. It took two minutes before he hung up, and several after to comprehend what she had told him._

Back to reality, Simon couldn't help but wonder what he had done to make his brother develop feelings for him. He watched Alvin finally break their eye contact to look down at his lap. Still now words were said, no sounds made. The silence was so intense, you would hear a feather hit the carpet.

"Alvin?" Simon finally managed. Alvin shook his head, feeling the shock finally ease up on him.

"She lied..." Alvin whispered. He ran his hands roughly through his hair. "She lied..!" He covered his eyes with his palms, keeping his fingers tangled in his hair.

"Alvin-"

"She! Lied!" Alvin shouted, meeting his fury-filled blue eyes with Simon's shocked gray ones. "OK?! She lied! That's it! That's all there is to it!" Alvin stood from his bed, his body trembling with many emotions.

Simon remained where he sat. "Alvin, calm down." Alvin paced, ignoring Simon.

"Little bitch!" He mumbled. "She promised!" He whispered under his breath, Simon stood slowly not catching the last statement, remaining cautious. He made his way over to his brother. Alvin saw him out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't move!" He snapped, pointing at him. Simon stopped, staring into Alvin's eyes again, reading them with ease.

_I've never seen him like this. I don't think anyone has...What can I do? _Simon let out a breath. He watched Alvin start pacing again. "Alvin, you need to calm down. You're overreacting." Simon said gently.

"She lied!" Alvin shouted again. Simon was glad Theodore and Dave had gone grocery shopping, otherwise Alvin would have gotten in trouble for yelling.

"I heard you the first three times. I'm not deaf!" Simon snapped back. Alvin stopped pacing to glare at Simon.

"I wish you were when she told you that lie!" Alvin struggled to calm himself, not sure why this was so upsetting. Sure Brittany told Simon his two biggest secrets, why _did_ he feel like he was overreacting? He let out a breath and leaned against the wall across from Simon, rubbing his eyes and moving his hands to tangle up his hair again.

Simon took this as a chance and moved towards his brother again. Hearing movement, Alvin looked at Simon, seeing him within arms reach. He straightened up instantly, lowering his hands, which were in fists now, to his sides.

"Alvin, are you going to tell me whether or not what she said was true?" Simon asked. Alvin felt frustrated tears hit his eyes, but he refused to let them show.

"I already told you! She lied!" His voice's volume was increasing every time he spoke. Simon took a small, unnoticeable step towards Alvin.

"If she lied, then why are you so upset?" Simon asked. Alvin shifted his gaze for half a second and met Simon's eyes again. There was a change Simon saw. Instead of anger, it had been replaced with guilt. _Why does he feel guilty?_ He stepped forward again, their bodies inches apart.

"You're too close..." Alvin realized, tensing up instantly, feeling a strong pang of longing hit him. Simon stepped back again and Alvin visibly relaxed.

_It's true..._Simon realized. _It has to be, there's no other reason...Now what?_ Simon let out a breath, not feeling anger or disgust towards the realization that Alvin had feelings for him. All he wanted to do was get him to accept his sexuality, get him to admit whether or not his feelings for him were true, and reassure him it was alright. But Alvin was stubborn and Simon knew he'd have a difficult time.

The silence returned as both boys were lost in their thoughts. _She lied to me. She broke her promise. _Alvin let out a soft breath. _It doesn't matter now...Simon knows. He knows both my secrets. What should I say? _He looked at Simon, not seeing any anger, shame or disgust on his face. But there was concern, confusion and determination there. Alvin narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

He tensed up, fully aware that Simon was still within arms reach, and he forced back another wave of desire. He hated having these feelings almost as much as he enjoyed them. The desire so strong it made his stomach flip and his heart race. The longing to feel all that took place in his dreams in reality. He hated them also because he always reminded himself Simon wasn't gay and he had a girlfriend he knew he'd eventually love. He couldn't let Simon ruin that over some stupid thing as a crush or infatuation. Especially coming from his own brother.

"Alvin?" Simon broke through his thoughts and saw Alvin's eyes focus on him. He could tell there would be no more shouting, at least for now. "I need you to tell me. Is what Brittany told me true?" He asked with as much gentleness as he could, which was a lot. Alvin shook his head, looking away, forcing away his tears as they threatened to come out of hiding. "Please, Alvin I need to know. I want to help you. You need to help me help you."

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone!" Alvin snapped, though his anger was forced because he didn't want to be angry anymore. Every time this was brought up again only frustrated and embarrassed him more. Simon didn't move. In fact, he stepped closer again. But ignored Alvin's instant tensing up and saying he wanted him to move away. Being close to him was Alvin's only weakness. If it meant prying into those weaknesses to help him, then so be it.

Simon only arched his eyebrow as Alvin tried to move past him, but he only blocked both attempts. "Keep trying, I'm not letting you escape." Alvin growled in frustration. This was annoying and he hated that it was also exciting him. The urge to kiss him into suffocation was slowly easing it's way up.

"Simon, please." Alvin tried not to whine, but he couldn't help the way it came out.

"Nope." He couldn't help but smirk slightly. "So don't waste your breath if all you plan to say is 'move'." Alvin blushed hotly. He could easily push past him, both brothers knew that. But Alvin couldn't manage the action, the thought of physical contact didn't sit well with him. After a few minutes of keeping their eyes locked, Simon saw something he hadn't noticed before. Something that gave him an idea. He knew what Brittany had told him was true, Alvin gave off various signs proving it true. So, maybe all he had to do was act on Alvin's feelings.

Taking a large risk and a high leap, Simon stepped forward again, their bodies now centimeters apart. Being a few inches taller, Simon looked down into Alvin's confused and, though he tried to hide it, excited eyes. Simon was relieved to know what he was going to do didn't have to be forced in anyway. Reaching up with his right hand, he barely touched Alvin's cheek with his fingertips when Alvin turned his face away instantly. Simon pulled his hand back slowly.

"Don't..." Alvin whispered.

"Don't what?" Simon asked.

"Don't do that. We both know you're not gay. You can't change things up out of pity." Alvin answered, looking back at Simon. Simon was caught completely off guard by the desire and longing in his eyes.

"Who says I'm doing it out of pity?" Simon asked, unable to pry his eyes from Alvin's. They were misted over completely and he wondered for a brief moment if he could see clearly.

"Fine! Don't play with my emotions! If you're doing this because you think it'll make me feel better, then don't waste your time." Alvin snapped, looking away from Simon's eyes. "...I can't lie to you anymore, Simon. I do have feelings for you..." He whispered softly. "I know you're not gay and you have a great looking girlfriend. And besides, I'm your brother. It's illegal. Don't do something you'll regret just to make me feel better." Alvin met his eyes again. "And I know you'll regret it. So please, just don't...OK?" Alvin sounded so defeated it tore at Simon's heart.

"I wish you would trust me better." Simon whispered. Alvin was about to ask something when Simon covered his mouth with his in a firm, yet gentle, kiss. Alvin pushed him back reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" Alvin asked, searching his eyes. Simon removed his hands from his chest and held them against the wall, stepping closer, pressing himself against Alvin.

Simon smiled and kissed him again. Alvin instantly arched his body against Simon's, kissing back while cherishing the feeling and thought of having Simon for the moment. He pulled his wrists against Simon's hands, not sure if what was happening was real, but taking full advantage of it in-case it wasn't. He shivered violently when he felt Simon's tongue poking against his lips. He eagerly gave him access to him mouth and moaned lightly as the kisses passion was increased. Simon couldn't describe it, but there was something about having Alvin's surprisingly soft lips gliding against his and his sweet tongue battling with his that he couldn't get enough of. This thought confused him and he told himself no more afterward, he couldn't do that to Jeanette or Alvin, it wasn't right.

Simon was overwhelmed with the feeling of Alvin's desire radiating through their kiss and wasn't sure if he was correct when he felt small flips in his stomach, he prayed it was out of nerves kicking in at what he was doing. He broke the kiss slowly and opened his eyes. Alvin followed suit a second after. Both were out of breath as they looked into each others glossed over eyes. Simon let out a breath, leaning his forehead against Alvin's.

"Simon?" Alvin whispered, feeling Simon let go of his wrists. Not sure where to put his hands, he let them fall to his sides while Simon did the same with his own.

There was a faint sound of the front door opening and closing that made Simon step several feet back and look at Alvin. Alvin stood up straighter, no longer leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry, Alvin." Simon whispered. Alvin looked confused and watched him leave his room, closing the door behind him.

_Sorry for what?_ Alvin couldn't help but wonder. Simon was beyond a mystery sometimes, but Alvin had dread hanging onto his gut and heart, and wondered for a brief minute if Simon had played on his feelings to make him feel better...Which meant, the kiss meant everything to Alvin, and nothing to Simon...

* * *

**_Aww, poor Alvin! Simon had the right idea, but he didn't do too well. Will be updating soon! Please Review! You know you want to! ^_~_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	11. Feelings In Return

Alvin's first goal when he arrived to school earlier than his brothers was to find Brittany and talk to her. She had Cheer-leading practice before and after school, so he waited outside the girls' locker room. Leaning against the wall, arms folded and eyes down-casted. He was trying to think of how to talk to her when he heard some girls come out. He looked up and watched them leave.

"Alvin?" came a shocked voice five minutes later. He looked to his right and saw Brittany carrying a big duffel bag and was wearing her cheer top with matching sweat pants. No shock she'd be last one out. First thing he felt was betrayal as he saw her. He stepped away from the wall and stood in front of her, keeping his hands in his jacket pockets, afraid he may hit her out of anger.

"Hey, Brittany. Have a nice chat with Simon?" Alvin said, venom in his tone. It wasn't what he planned to say, but better to not beat around the bush and make things more complicated.

She shifted her gaze and her body straightened up defiantly and defensively. Alvin chuckled humorlessly. "Oh _now _we have a backbone? Could have come in handy when you back-stabbed me _again!_ Isn't that right, Brutus?" Alvin snarled, folding his arms.

"You have no idea how telling your secrets made me feel, Alvin!" She snapped back. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Save the drama for theater, Brittany. You _promised_ me you wouldn't tell! You said I could _trust _you! And who of _all people_ did you tell?! _Simon! _And besides, this has _nothing_ to do with how _you_ feel!" Alvin almost shouted, and he was glad it was early, there was no one else in the hall.

She huffed and her body slackened slightly. "I didn't do it on purpose!" She was having a harder time defending herself.

"The _first_ time I believe was an accident. But telling Simon over the phone!? That was just to get _screwed,_ wasn't it? You had been at some guy's house when Simon called and you shouted over the phone what he asked you to tell him and forgot all about it as you were being screwed! That was _voluntary_ Brittany! You told him on _purpose._" His eyes and voice had darkened immensely, Brittany looked terrified.

"I-it wasn't like that?!" Her voice shook almost as much as her body did.

"Oh, really? I know you Brittany. You and I both know that. Besides on accident, you wouldn't tell a secret unless you were pissed or had something you wanted to get done. And that's why you told, because you wanted to be done. Right?" Alvin asked, his voice calm but still intimidating.

"Alvin, I didn't mean to tell Simon....really..." She said almost tearfully. Alvin scowled. "How-how did it go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Like hell I'm telling _you!_" Alvin shouted instantly, appalled she'd even consider asking him. "You're a little gossip girl, but instead of telling the school, you tell the person who's being _talked_ about. Real _unique_, Brittany. _Seriously_." She tried to glare, but guilt had stolen her anger.

"I hate you..." She whimpered tearfully. Alvin rolled his eyes, turning in a 180 degree angle before responding.

"Back at you." With that, he left. Leaving her crying silently in her spot.

* * *

Feeling like a weight had been taken off his shoulders only lasted for three class periods. It came back when he had class with Simon. Still working on their project from a couple days ago the atmosphere was all the more tense and awkward for them both. Simon was more guilt-ridden as he realized he had played with Alvin's feelings. He hadn't felt anything in the kiss that he knew lasted for Alvin. As a matter of fact, he had forgotten about it the moment he heard Jeanette's voice over the phone an hour later.

Alvin had been mulling over Simon's apology from last night and there was a numb ache in his heart. He knew now what it was for. He didn't want to say Simon used him, and wasn't sure if he had or not. But he felt used and was ashamed for how he had responded when Simon had kissed him. He knew it felt like a dream, it felt almost like the kiss in his dreams felt like. But reality wasn't so nice. Alvin knew Simon wouldn't return the feelings and he couldn't believe he had hoped for him to, if only for a moment.

"So, uh..." Alvin barely managed, getting Simon's attention. "We're putting these two quotes on the final project, right?" Alvin asked, pointing at what he had written. Simon read it over quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, and remember to summarize them." Simon instructed before going back to what he was doing. Talking over the project was better than the silence. So Alvin tried to keep some sort of conversation going until class ended.

* * *

During lunch, Alvin sat with Theodore and Eleanor. He watched Brittany walk past them and sit next to one of the football players,there was no doubt in Alvin's head telling him he was the one she had been with. He glared at her, fully aware she wasn't looking at him and resumed his lunch.

"Everything alright, Alvin?" Eleanor asked. Alvin set his fork down, getting a cruel idea.

"Everything is great, Ellie. I'll be right back." He stood, grabbing his soda and opened it as he walked across the cafeteria. He made his way casually over towards where Brittany was at and stopped behind her, not getting her attention. He then poured the soda onto Brittany's head. There was a high-pitched shriek coming from her as she tensed up instantly. The boy next to her gave him an angry glare. Alvin only smirked in response. "Careful, Bobby. You're making Brittany wet again! Better go fix that, seeing as how she's as loose as her mouth is these days. Don't want someone else screwing her, do you?" Shaking the now empty can, Alvin jumped back as Brittany swung at him. He laughed and crushed the can in his hand.

"Oh! Alvin Seville!" She shouted, the whole cafeteria was listening and watching them. She stood up slowly, some people chuckling at her appearance. She smoothed back her bangs and glared daggers at him. "I hate you, you gay bastard! Go find Simon and screw him! And at least the person _I'm _screwing isn't my _sibling_!" She yelled back. The cafeteria gasped in unison, watching Alvin to see if there was any truth behind her words. His face red with anger, it took all his willpower to not strike her. "Yeah, may as well admit it! Right?" She yelled. She looked around the cafeteria. "Since apparently I'm a gossip girl, I should do it right, don't you think?" She asked him, making sure the students could all hear her.

"You'd better not!" Alvin hissed in a warning tone. She met his intense glare with her own.

"Watch me." She stood straighter and faced the cafeteria. "Fellow students! I have a juicy secret to tell you about your favorite Basketball Captain!" Alvin didn't move, sure if he tried, he would hit Brittany with as much force as he had. "Alvin Seville is gay!" There were whispers following what she'd said. "He told me so himself!" She added, her hands on her hips.

"That's probably why he didn't sleep with me!" came Lilly's realization. Brittany smiled at her and turned to glare at Alvin. Rage and shame covered his face as he watched the crowd of students.

"Yeah, any straight guy would have screwed Lilly in a heartbeat!" came a guy close to Lilly. There was a loud SMACK! signalling he had been slapped.

"You said something about screwing a sibling." Came another person's voice. Brittany's face brightened.

"Oh yeah!" She was about to respond when she was hit.

_Screw being a girl! _Alvin had thought and had slapped her so hard, she hit the floor unconscious. "Bitch!" Alvin spat at her and stormed out of the cafeteria and out of the school.

* * *

Alvin had no clue why he had gone home. He regretted it as soon as he stepped in. "You're lucky Miss Miller isn't pressing charges! And you're lucky you weren't expelled!" Dave finished his lecture, following Alvin upstairs.

"Dave! I already told you! She _deserved _it! I'm not apologizing to Brittany!" Alvin shouted back, standing in front of his bedroom door. "And who cares about expulsion or suspension! I don't! Go ahead and ground me! I don't care!" Alvin went into his room, slamming and locking his door.

Dave sighed and went back downstairs and headed back to work. He knew when Alvin was calm he'd probably listen.

Sitting on his bed, still fuming, Alvin felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from Simon. It said:

_What happened? People are talking about you. You slapped Brittany?_

Alvin closed his phone back and laid down, not in the mood to explain it again. It was one of those 'you had to be there' moments. Suspended for 3 weeks and grounded for 3 months. Any other three's he should know about?

* * *

Alvin was woken up a few hours later by knocking and hearing the door knob being jiggled. "Alvin, it's Simon, let me in. I need to talk to you." Alvin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fat chance! I remember what happened last time we talked. No thanks. Go get your rumors and crap from someone else. I'm out of business." Alvin said in a 'that's final' tone.

"Please, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin let out a long breath, taking his time in thinking about it, hoping Simon would leave before he made his decision. He stayed. Letting out an angry growl, he stood.

"Fine! You have five minutes!" Alvin said, unlocking his door and plopping himself back on his bed. Simon came in. "Leave the door open. You won't be in here long." Alvin said. Simon shrugged and sat in Alvin's chair. "Go." Alvin rushed.

"Tell me what happened." Simon's gentleness was prying into Alvin's defenses as soon as he started talking. Alvin struggled to not let it fall again.

"I came to school early to talk to her. I guess we ended on a bad note." Alvin said with a shrug, ready to get the conversation over with.

"You _guess_?" Simon asked with an arched eyebrow. He wanted specific details.

"We ended saying we hated each other. Then during lunch I poured my soda on her. Made a comment saying her mouth was as loose as she was." Simon's jaw fell and he blinked. "Yeah, I thought it was funny too."

"And?" Simon pressed, shaking his head to clear his mind a little.

"Then she told the school I was gay. Then, before she said anything else, I slapped her..." Alvin said, feeling his defense crumbling around him. Simon stood and shut the door, knowing Theodore was still home and was sure Alvin didn't want him to hear if any of what had took place was true or not. Alvin didn't react when he watched Simon close the door.

"She told the school you _were_ gay?" Simon asked, trying to get Alvin to admit what he already knew was true, for himself.

"She told them that I _am _gay, OK? Happy now?" Alvin snapped.

"Are you?" Simon asked. Alvin shifted on his bed.

"No. I'm not!" He answered. "How could you play with me like that, Simon?!" Alvin demanded, meeting his eyes with his own hurt and ashamed ones.

Simon averted his gaze, feeling guilt pile itself on him. "I didn't mean to..." He answered.

"Don't pull the same thing Brittany did! You and I both know you had _something_ planned when you kissed me! You didn't do it out of having feelings! You did it to make me feel better! We both know it! So don't try and deny it!" Alvin snapped.

"Fine. I did do it to make you feel better." Simon began. Alvin lowered his gaze in pain and hurt, his face flushed with embarrassment. "I hadn't meant to play with your feelings. I wanted you to feel better about your sexuality and feelings." Alvin looked back at Simon.

"By _playing _with them, Simon!? How is doing that going to make me feel _any better_ about having them!? I feel used now! And I don't even think you _used _me!" He struggled against his angry tears, waiting in heated silence for Simon to respond.

"I'm sorry." Simon said and sighed sadly. Alvin shook his head, closing his eyes. Simon knew his apology didn't help at all with how Alvin must feel. But he didn't know what else to say. There was brief moments when they had kissed he had felt something, but he knew saying that wouldn't do any good, because the feelings didn't last and he forgot about them almost instantly.

"I just wish..." Alvin began, opening his eyes part way, Simon looked at him. "I wish my feelings had been for someone else..." Simon blinked, surprised at the fact that his words hurt him slightly. "I don't deny it wouldn't be any easier to accept, but at least that person would have a chance in returning them. With you," Alvin met his eyes. "It's not just that you don't return them, it's also illegal, and you're not gay. Plus, it'd be too awkward...And I put you in that position already, once is enough." He lowered his eyes again. Simon felt his heart go out to Alvin, feeling so much guilt and responsibility for all that was happening to him.

Standing, he went over and sat next to Alvin on his bed. "Alvin," He began, unsure on what to say. Alvin moved over slightly, still trying to hold up the remainder of his defenses, feeling his desire kick in like last night.

"You don't have to say anything. It's my fault in multiple ways. I tried not to have these feelings, you and I both know that. I'll just have to sit back and let them go. And hope they leave soon..." Alvin whispered, looking at Simon through shiny eyes, barely holding onto his tears. Holding onto those, his defenses and his desire was a lot, and Alvin wondered which one would fall from his grip first.

Simon couldn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say. Alvin said everything he had needed and wanted to say, and Simon couldn't even complete a thought? When had the roles been switched? _So no words._ Simon nodded mentally. _I have to ask myself. Am I developing any feelings towards Alvin the way he has for me? _He took time and scanned his brother thoroughly, waiting to feel any increase in heart beat or flutter in his stomach. The only thing that got a reaction close to that was seeing his brother so broken down and hurt. He wanted to make him feel better. But he didn't want to do anything that he was sure would be one-sided. The feeling he had felt was a longing down in his stomach. The urge to console his brother in any way necessary.

Alvin sighed softly and stood, startling his thoughtful brother. "I'm sure your five minutes are up, Si." Alvin said, barely managing a smile. Simon stood as well and made his way to the closed door. He stopped a few feet away and turned to meet Alvin's expressive eyes. Alvin's breath caught and he felt the one defenses he hadn't wanted to fall, slip from his grip completely. His desire showed in his eyes and made his whole body flare up. Simon saw them mist over completely and his stomach did a large back-flip.

Still standing by his bed, Alvin didn't know what to do. By the look in Simon's eyes, he saw _something _that surprised him. "Y-you should go..." Alvin barely got out. Simon didn't move, his body relaxing from the surprise.

"I should. But you don't want me to." Simon replied. Alvin blushed faintly.

"Y-you don't know that..." Alvin struggled to keep what he could of his longing under control. He was in the vulnerable state that he didn't want Simon to see him in again.

"You're sure about that?" Simon asked, feeling his confidence grow as he found a longing in his heart he clung to. He moved towards Alvin, who stepped back, but only fell into a sitting position on his bed. With each step, Alvin moved farther back, but Simon got to him before he got close to the other edge of his bed. Standing by his bed, Simon looked down at him. He could see the doubt along with many other emotions in his eyes and understood why it was there.

"Simon? You do know what you're doing right?" Alvin asked, feeling himself getting to the point where, one-sided or mutual, feelings didn't matter anymore.

"I'm fully aware of it, Alvin. And I'm fully aware that I understand what having a powerful longing feels like now. I can't see how you could just ignore something so strong. I give you props." Simon replied calmly. He checked the time. "Theodore should be gone by now, I told him to let us talk. He's going over to Eleanor's and Dave won't be home for a few hours."

"And that matters, why?" Alvin asked, already knowing what he meant, and his heart was racing a mile a minute. Simon climbed onto Alvin's bed making his way on top of him. Alvin instantly remembered several of his dreams that involved having Simon on top of him and he blushed again.

"You know why it matters, Alvin. I also want to let you know, I understand your feelings, and though I don't return them fully, I do feel something _in return._ OK?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded, unable to speak. "Now relax," he pushed Alvin onto his back completely, "and let your brother console you in the way he knows you want to be consoled, alright?" He smirked at Alvin's blush and watched him nod again.

* * *

**_Well, I don't know about all of you, but I think A LOT happened in this chapter! It's longer than expected, but I couldn't think of a decent spot to stop at. Personally, I felt bad for making Alvin slap Brittany, but I made her a bitch and felt she deserved it! LOL! Yeah, so here is just fine. There will be romance in the next chapter, and it will be as descriptive as I feel it should be. I'm just forewarning you all, I don't know where it will go, but keep an eye out. And don't hate me, but like I've stated before, I love the pairing of AlvinxSimon, and with all the drama, a little romance wouldn't hurt, right? RIGHT! Now REVIEW!!!!! DO IT! DO IT NOW! LOL, Please!? ^-^_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	12. Knowing and Desire

**_OK, first off, about my note in the last chapter. There's no sex between Alvin and Simon. There is some minor things between them, but I haven't been in the right mood to write a sex scene. WHICH THERE WILL BE! I bet some of you are relieved! But don't relax just yet! There will be a scene soon enough! *laughs evilly* But other than that, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget REVIEW!!! Thank you!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

The next day, Alvin watched his brothers leave for school. Today being Friday, Simon told him he'd have his teachers excuse any tests. Then Alvin remembered, their project was due today! He forgot to give Simon his half of the work. Hurrying into his room, he pulled out his folder for the class and hurried to catch up with them, good thing they were slow walkers.

"Simon!" Alvin called. Simon looked back, then turned and made his way over to him. Alvin smiled and hit Simon over the head with the folder.

"OW! What was that for?!" Simon snapped, rubbing his head.

"For not reminding me to give you my half of the partner project." Alvin said calmly, still smiling as he handed his folder to Simon. Simon smiled and accepted the folder.

"You're in a good mood today, Alvin." Theodore observed as he came over to see what the hold up was about. Alvin smiled at his baby brother. "It must be because you're out of school for three weeks, huh?" Theodore suggested with a grin. Alvin and Simon laughed lightly.

"Sure is, Teddy." Alvin exclaimed, ruffling his brother's hair. He could see Simon's knowing smile out of the corner of his eye and he felt himself blushing. "Get going you guys. Tell Jeanette and Ellie 'Hi' for me. And tell Brittany B-I-H." He got confused looks from his brothers. "C'mon guys, it's the opposite of R-I-P!" Alvin tried to explain. They only blinked. "Ugh!" He rolled his eyes, hitting his forehead and mumbling under his breath. "It stands for: Burn In Hell! Get it, opposite of Rest In Peace!?" They had 'oh!' looks on their faces. "Get out of here!" He playfully pushed them ahead and they left.

* * *

"Simon! You _must _be _insane_!" Brittany exclaimed when he mentioned trying to reconcile with Alvin. Simon merely sighed and rolled his eyes. "Besides, he has_ you. _And clearly you can do more for him than I could anyway." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear her. He glared, blushing hotly.

"Excuse me! I _have _a _girl_friend! Your sister! In case you forgot!" Simon snapped. Brittany put her hand on her hip, holding her books to her chest with her other arm.

"Oh _puh-lease!_ You don't think I can't see the glisten in your eyes? You're practically skipping, Simon!" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, shifting his eyes quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"The signs of recently having _sex _Simon! You're practically shouting 'I did it! I did it!' with your body language! And we both know, Jeanette was home last night. And who do we both know has feelings for you?" She smiled knowingly. Simon blushed furiously. "Exactly. I don't blame you, he's damn well tempting. Apparently enough to turn someone gay..." She shrugged, turned and began walking, she looked back to toss in a sing-song voice, "I just hope Jeanette doesn't find out her boyfriend cheated on her, with his _brother._"

She was gone when he realized she'd called him gay. Annoyed, he hit the locker he was by and went to find his girlfriend. He sure hoped he wasn't turning gay, he told Alvin he didn't have the feelings he had, only had feelings in return. He sighed, great, just what he needed, more drama.

* * *

"Alllllllllviiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Dave called for the fourth time, trying to get him out of the bathroom. Finally, pulling on his shirt, he came out and stood by the stairs. "I'm leaving for work. I need you to clean the house for me." Alvin's jaw fell and he grabbed onto the staircase railing, looking down at Dave by the front door.

"What!? You're putting me on cleaning duty!?" Alvin asked.

"Yes. I'll be calling to check in on you during my lunch break." Dave replied, checking his watch.

"Dave! I'm not a baby! I don't need you calling to check up on me!" Alvin retorted, feeling his pride taking a low blow at Dave's strategy.

"Well, I know for sure a teenage boy does _not _hit a girl. That's a _childish_ thing to do." Dave retorted back, picking up his briefcase. "I'll be calling to check on you later. When I get home, I want to see this house clean. Alright?" Alvin scowled and stormed down the hall. "Alright!?" Dave yelled after him.

"Yeah! Fine!" Alvin yelled back, slamming his bedroom door. Dave chuckled and left for work.

* * *

"Simon? Are you alright?" Jeanette asked during lunch. Simon smiled reassuringly as Brittany sat next to them. His smile turned to a scowl and he resumed his lunch. "Hey Brittany.." Jeanette said with a smile.

"Hi Jeanette." Brittany smiled back. She looked at Simon. "Hi Simon." He glared in response. "Rude." She said and began her lunch. Jeanette was confused on Simon's behavior today, and with the fact that Brittany was sitting with them willingly.

After a few minutes, Simon sighed. "Jeanette, let's go to the library." He stood and held his hand out for her to take. She smiled and did without asking any questions. She led the way, Simon and Brittany glared at each other until he turned away and wrapped his arm around Jeanette.

In the library, Simon was looking through the books in an isle, while Jeanette was sitting at a table content with the book she had. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Alvin. It said:

_Did you tell her I said B.I.H??_

Simon laughed softly, having forgotten all about that. "What's so funny, Simon?" Jeanette asked sweetly. Simon showed her the text. "B-I-H?" She asked as he replied to it.

"According to Alvin, it's the opposite of R-I-P. It stands for 'Burn in Hell'. He wanted me to tell Brittany he said that. But I forgot." She smiled and giggled.

"Besides in the cafeteria, you've been in a pretty good mood. Anything happen while you weren't with me?" She asked in a playful accusing mood. Simon smiled nervously.

"Nothing new. Just woke up after a good night's sleep. That's all." He pulled a book from the shelf and they went back to their table. He sighed softly as guilt settled in.

* * *

"Aw man, Simon!" Alvin exclaimed as he got Simon's reply. "How do you forget something like that?!" He stuffed his phone in his pocket and finished mopping. _Dave's gonna make me wish I'd been in school!_ Alvin realized an hour ago.

Done mopping, Alvin leaned the mop against the kitchen wall. He did everything but his room, and Dave should know by now that, believe it or not, he kept up with his room. So, he finished cleaning, and he had nothing else to do..."Yep. I'd rather be in school..." He sighed, only fourteen more school days until he was allowed back. He decided to ruin as much of his brain as possible and went upstairs to play his video-games.

* * *

School ended and Simon was now remembering it was Friday. Walking Jeanette home like he always did, he pecked her lips softly. "Have a good evening. I'll be by tomorrow to take you to the Fair like planned, OK?" She smiled shyly and nodded. He watched her go inside then headed home himself.

_How could she tell?_ Simon wondered as he walked down the sidewalk, still unsure on how Brittany could read him so easily. _It must be because she's sexually experienced..There's no other way that I can think of._ Simon considered for a moment, telling Alvin she had figured it out. But he was determined to get them to reconcile and this would guarantee no such thing happening. Besides, her knowing shouldn't be a bad thing, right? Unless she pulled another cafeteria announcement...He sighed again as he unlocked the front door and went inside.

Closing the door, he took in the instant change. He smiled, Dave must have made Alvin clean. He did a good job. He climbed upstairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Alvin turned his game station off and stood from his bed, stretching his stiff muscles. He sighed in content and left his room, looking around. _That's weird, I thought I heard someone come in here..._He looked under Simon's door and saw the light on. _Ah, Simon's home. That must mean Teddy's with Ellie again..._He smiled and knocked on Simon's door.

"Come in." came Simon's dull toned response. Alvin arched an eyebrow at the tone and went in. He was at his desk, already starting his homework. Alvin cursed mentally, hating the sudden wave of desire hit him at seeing his brother.

Deciding to ignore it, he asked, "what's up, Si?" while sitting on his brother's bed.

"Nothing, just doing my homework." Simon answered, not looking back at Alvin. "You did a great job cleaning the house." He complimented.

"Thanks. Had to have Dave check in on me at 1:30. I told him I didn't need him to call, that I'm not a child. He said, hitting a girl was a _childish_ thing to do." Alvin rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Sounds great..." Simon stated, unenthusiastically. Alvin narrowed his eyes, realizing Simon wasn't listening to him in the least. Grabbing one of his pillows he threw them at Simon's head. "OW! Hey! What was that about!?" Simon demanded, throwing the pillow back and adjusting his glasses.

"It wouldn't kill you to _listen_ to me, would it?!" Alvin snapped. Simon scowled and turned his back to Alvin, resuming his homework in angry silence. Alvin glared at him, though his anger with his brother didn't decrease the desire, it actually heightened it. He stood from Simon's bed and smacked him with the pillow as he made his way out.

"Stop being immature, Alvin!" Simon snapped, making him stop from leaving and look at Simon angrily. Refusing to voice anything, he threw the pillow at Simon and left his room, slamming Simon's door.

In his own room, Alvin laid on his bed, hands folded under his head. It wasn't like Simon to ignore him, he could multi-task well, so why hadn't he been listening to him? He shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

"Ow!" Alvin exclaimed when he was hit with a pillow. He sat up and glared at Simon. "Could you _not_ sneak up on me!? Jeez!" He picked up the pillow. "You're quiet." Simon stood in Alvin's doorway, arms folded, a glare still on his features.

"And you're annoying!" Simon retorted, not letting up on his annoyance with Alvin yet.

"Yeah? Get over it." Alvin tossed the pillow aside and leaned against his own pillows, arms folded as well. Simon picked up his pillow and set it out in the hall by his door.

"I heard you when you told me what Dave said. I was listening, I just had other things on my mind. Alright?" Simon said. Alvin shrugged. "And I meant what I said about being immature. You tend to act like you're eight still, Alvin. You're not."

"Cut the lecture, would you? I don't need another one on acting childish. I know how to act fifteen. I just know I'm not an adult yet, I don't need to act like one. I'd enjoy being young will I can. The rest of our lives we'll be adults, being young while we are young is our only excuse to act like it. You should be taught when to act your age and not your IQ size. You'll feel a lot better." He stated softly. Simon smiled and went into Alvin's room, sitting next to his feet on his bed.

"I can see where you're going with this. And you're right. I think I can act like my own age just as easily as you can. I really didn't mean to offend you." Simon apologized. Alvin sighed and smiled.

"It's alright. I was more insulted when Dave lectured me. I think my maturity is getting there. I'm not aiming for your maturity, that's too high. But I'm making progress." Simon nodded. There was silence for a minute. "How do you forget telling Brittany I said B-I-H!?" Alvin asked out of nowhere.

Simon chuckled. "Easy, it went into the 'not important' part of my memory." Alvin rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Oh well, you would have ruined it anyway with how bad at insulting you can be." Simon glared but it didn't last long. Alvin kicked his shoes off and pushed Simon off his bed with his feet.

"Hey!" Simon snapped, standing next to his bed. Alvin shrugged, laying down.

"You were taking up space, Si. What else could I do?" He asked with a small smirk.

Simon opened his mouth to reply, but shut it instantly. He almost proved Alvin right when he'd said he was too mature for his age. Instead of doing that, he leaned over and pushed Alvin off his bed. He folded his arms, pleased with Alvin mumblings of pain. He stood up and dusted himself off. Simon arched and eyebrow and smirked. Turning his cap backwards, Alvin got into a wrestling position then jumped over his bed and tackled Simon, landing on the carpeted floor with a 'thump!'

"Ow!" Simon quickly pushed Alvin beneath him, pinning him. "That hurt!" He told Alvin. Alvin chuckled and flipped him back down under him.

"No pain. No gain, Si." Simon scowled and flipped him again. This time finalizing the pin by forcing him down, not letting him switch positions. "Hey!" Alvin exclaimed when he realized he couldn't move Simon.

Keeping his hands firmly on Alvin's wrists, keeping them down against the floor, he got comfortable. "Don't waste your energy. You and I both know you'd rather be under me anyway." Alvin blushed.

"Pfft! You don't know that!" Alvin said. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Then explain why your attempts at moving me stopped completely." Alvin shifted his gaze. "Uh huh. You know it's true." Alvin glared at him, his face bright red.

"You really think I can't move you?" Alvin defended. Simon smiled.

"I have no doubt you _can't_. But I _know_ you don't _want _to move me. That's why your attempts stopped. You like being subdued." Simon replied calmly. Alvin knew he was right, in his dreams he was always being subdued by Simon. It made no sense, having the roles switched, but he wasn't complaining.

"You can't prove that." Alvin retorted, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I can and did. It was proven last night. You can't tell me you forgot." Simon smiled, "Or are you trying to hint at the fact you want me to prove it again?" Alvin smiled, his blush returning ten fold. "I see, well...let's look at what may come up." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Dave should be on his way home by now. Theodore always gets home an hour later..." He looked into Alvin's annoyed, but clearly misted over eyes. "...and our sex can last up to hours with your stamina. I'm not sure time's on our side right now." He added with a sigh.

Annoyed with Simon's mood ruining logic, he managed, though barely, to flip their positions. Simon's breath caught when his head hit the floor. "Screw time. I wanna see if _you_ like being subdued. Then after I experiment..." He finished his statement by whispering it into Simon's ear. Simon's jaw fell, he blushed and was dumbfounded. Alvin chuckled.

"...A-Al..Y-you...I-I..." He was at a loss for words, and attempting talking only deepened his blush.

"Wow. Simon, Master Of Extended and Advanced Vocabulary can't manage a response to what I told him?" Alvin asked, smirking. Glaring through his blush, Simon struggled against Alvin's grip on his wrists. "Not so confident when you're on the bottom, are you, Si?" Alvin smirked, fighting back his desire to take Simon. The smart Chipmunk was right, time wasn't on their sides at the moment.

Simon flipped him and this time, pinned his wrists and legs, since that was what Alvin had used to switch their positions. "Speak for yourself." Simon managed to retort, his face still a bright red at Alvin's comment. Alvin blushed and smiled.

"I'm not Master of Extended and Advanced Vocabulary, now am I?" Alvin countered. Simon smiled.

"No. But you are supposed to be Master of Confidence and Pride. But under me, you're nowhere near that." Simon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Alvin mumbled, having been cornered. They heard the front door open and close. Alvin smirked at Simon. Simon smiled back and leaned down, giving Alvin a heated, passionate kiss. Every-time Alvin felt Simon almost pull back, he'd left his head slightly and pull him back into the kiss. It was hearing feet climbing the stairs that made them part and stand up. Barely fixing themselves in time when Dave poked his head in.

"The house was quiet, I had to make sure Alvin was still here." Dave said. Alvin sat on his bed, scowling. Simon chuckled and left the room, but not before catching Alvin's eyes. Dave went back downstairs. Simon picked up the pillow from the hall and put it in his room. The look in Alvin's eyes said what had started wasn't over, it barely started. He only hoped he and Alvin could manage to last until later on tonight. With Alvin's increasing desire, he had every right to doubt it.

* * *

Having caught Simon coming out of the bathroom after his shower a couple of hours later, Alvin pushed him back in and followed him. Simon pushed him against the wall as they kissed. Allowing Alvin's hands roam his body as his did Alvin's. Simon didn't know what was more difficult, pulling from the kiss, or prying Alvin's hands from his body. Breathless, and not the least bit satisfied, they both finally pulled from each other.

"This is driving me insane, Si!" Alvin whispered, pouting at having been aroused painfully in the minute they were in the bathroom together. Simon's eyes zeroed in on Alvin's 'situation' and he chuckled. Filling the gap they had created he whispered:

"Want me to take care of it?" He whispered against Alvin's neck. Closing his glazed eyes, Alvin moaned softly. Simon gripped Alvin through his jeans and pumped slowly. Alvin's breath caught and he grabbed onto Simon's shoulders tightly.

"W-wait, Simon..." Alvin barely got out. Simon pulled back. "We have a couple more hours. I'm sure I can last..." Simon smiled and nodded.

Making sure the coast was clear, they snuck out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to eat dinner.


	13. Dream On

"Alllllllviiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Dave called, startling Alvin awake. Alvin cursed and swore Dave could be a Drill Sergeant at times.

"What?!" Alvin snapped, checking the time. It was barely eight in the morning. And it was Saturday!

"I need you to mow the lawn and clean the windows, both inside and outside." Dave said, in Alvin's doorway. "And since when do you sleep with your shirt off, Alvin?" Dave asked. Alvin looked down, forgetting he wasn't dressed completely.

Alvin shrugged, looking at Dave. _What did I do last night again?_ Alvin wondered, then vivid images filled his head and he blushed profusely.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you at least wore a tank top. Alright?" Dave asked. Alvin nodded. "Get up and get to work on your chores after breakfast. OK?" Alvin yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine..." he sighed and Dave left. Alvin knew the endless chores were part of his punishment. There was a knock on his door and he looked to see Simon there. "Hey Si." Alvin said, stretching his overworked muscles.

"Hey...when you get dressed, I need to talk to you, K?" Simon said, seeming to be distracted. Alvin looked at him, confused but he nodded. Simon left. Alvin got dressed and then went into Simon's room. He was laying on his bed, reading a book. Alvin smiled, typical Simon.

"What's up, Simon?" Alvin asked, closing his brother's door behind him and sitting by Simon's feet on his bed. Simon sighed, closing his book and sitting up straighter.

"I'm sorry, Alvin..." Simon began. Alvin's heart dropped instantly.

"Sorry, for what?" Alvin asked, hesitant in getting his answer. Simon shifted his gaze and let out a breath. "Just tell me, will you?"

"For what we were doing...for sleeping with you..." Simon finally said. Alvin felt a strong wave of shame hit him and he looked away.

"Why would you be sorry for that? You're not making any sense." Alvin said.

"I didn't mean to..." Simon stated. Alvin's eyes lifted instantly and he met Simon's. Alvin's eyes widened slightly. He was being serious.

"You're telling me, you _didn't _mean to sleep with me, you _didn't_ mean to lead me on?" Alvin demanded, feeling anger almost as much as shame and embarrassment. "Well then why do it?"

"I don't know..." Simon answered.

"How can you not know, Simon? You have a brain, tell me what was going on inside it while you were doing those things!" Alvin snapped. "And please don't say it was to make me feel better." Simon sighed.

"I'm not gay, Alvin. I have a girlfriend, who I still have strong feelings for."

"You could be Bi, Simon! It's not impossible you know!" Alvin retorted.

"You're not getting my point, Alvin. I'm not going to cheat on Jeanette with _my own brother!_" Simon snapped back, still remembering what Brittany had said. Alvin narrowed his eyes as he stood.

"Well guess what, Simon." He began in a level tone. Simon met Alvin's glare with his own. _"You already did!"_ He turned and left, slamming his door behind him.

* * *

At around noon, while Alvin was cleaning the outside windows, he watched Simon leave, and by the direction, he was going to Jeanette's house. Alvin sighed as he resumed cleaning. No matter what, Alvin knew he would always have a strong desire for his brother. It was impossible to deny, and very difficult to ignore. Having Simon those two nights stopped his dreams, but he knew they'd start up again now that Simon decided he couldn't and wouldn't be with him that way.

Alvin was more mad at himself, at least by a small percentage, for believing things would work out. He knew not to get his hopes up, but things were getting better, at least with his feelings and sexuality. But now he was angry with Simon for doing those things, and then apologizing for doing them and saying he wasn't doing it anymore. He could tell, despite his brother's high intelligence, he hadn't thought everything through. He worried more about himself than Alvin. But it was understandable, Simon may not be gay, he could be Bi. Alvin doubted he caused the sexuality change, but more, revealed it for Simon.

Alvin sighed and hoped things would work out in his favor. If not having Simon anymore, at least having control on his overwhelming desire for his brother and the damned dreams he knew would start up instantly.

"Alvin," came Theodore's voice, interrupting his thoughts. Alvin looked over at Theodore, who looked ready to go somewhere. "You missed a spot." Theodore giggled and scurried off, knowing Alvin hated being told that.

"You better run, Theodore!" Alvin yelled after his baby brother. He chuckled and resumed cleaning, trying not to think as much as he had been doing.

An hour later, Alvin finished the outside windows. "All done Dave..." Alvin said with exhaustion, dragging his feet and the cleaning supplies he'd used. Dave was getting ready to leave for work. "I forgot you work on Saturdays." Alvin stated, putting up the cleaning supplies, then heading upstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be home around seven or eight tonight. Remember, you're grounded, I'll be calling to check on you." Alvin rolled his eyes and went into his room, closing the door. Dave sighed and left.

Laying down onto his bed, Alvin was reminded what took place there. His dreams he dreamt had been reality for two nights. He sat up and looked around his room._ I have to get over that..._He told himself. _But I can't..._He laid back and covered up. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_He stepped back as he approached him. "Why so afraid?" He asked slyly, having every intention of cornering him against the wall. So long as he continued backing up. He took another step forward, and he took one back._

_"Who says I'm afraid?" He snapped. He only chuckled in response. With three more steps, he felt the corner of the wall hit his back and he cursed under his breath. He smirked as he blocked his escape by pressing his palms against the wall on either side of him._

_"Got you..." He whispered, pressing his body against his. "You know you want it..." He whispered in his ear, then licking his earlobe. His breath caught and he whimpered softly. "See? That's the sound of longing. I can hear it. I can hear your longing."_

_He turned his head away. "You've got the wrong Chipmunk. I don't want you." He snapped with pride. He smirked and turned his face back to meet his._

_"Liar." He whispered. He guided his lips to his and caught them, he gave him a rough kiss, forcing his mouth open and deepening the kiss. He pressed his hands against his chest, ready to push him away, but instead, began kissing back. Once breathing became important, he pulled back. "I knew you were lying." He said, smirking._

_"Aw shut up...!" He snapped, involuntarily pouting. He chuckled._

_"You have a great way of being the baby when you're supposed to be the oldest, you know that?" He stated. He tilted his head up, "you want it. I have it. Admit it, and I'll give it to you."_

_He sighed softly as he let go of his chin. He allowed him to remove his shirt and caress his skin softly. He smiled, feeling his skin jump under his touch. He traveled his fingertips down his arms, chest and stomach. He stopped at his jeans, he met his eyes as he slowly began to unbutton and unzip them._

_"You're not stopping me. Is this your way of saying yes?" He asked, sliding his hands inside his pants, wrapping them around his waist, ready to remove the layer of clothing. He smiled as he watched him blush darkly, he rested his head against his neck, kissing it softly. He lingered on his pulse and took notice to the fact that it was racing._

_He let out a shaky breath, growing hard as he sucked on his pulse. He traveled his lips down to his collar bone. He closed his eyes, feeling his skin heat up where his lips had been. He reached up with his hands and hesitantly began running them through his hair. He pulled back slightly and met his eyes. "Yes? Or No?" He asked again. Unable to talk, and not willing to try, he merely nodded once._

_He smiled and kissed him again, removing both jeans and boxers at the same time. He pressed him against the wall and he shivered at the cold surface against his skin._

Alvin sat up quickly and muttered a curse. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, laying back. He stared at the ceiling, knowing that his dreams would drive him crazy. He checked the time, 4:37 p.m. about 2 maybe 3 hours of sleep. He sat up and went to take a shower.

* * *

"I had a great time, Simon. Thank you for taking me." Jeanette said sweetly as he walked her to her front door.

"No problem, I enjoyed myself as well." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled against the kiss and kissed back. He pulled back after a few seconds. "I'll see you in school on Monday." She smiled and nodded, going inside. He sighed and made his way home. Simon thought about what happened this morning and wondered what had happened to the part of him that wanted to help Alvin out. It was still there, but maybe it had something to do with Brittany's words and with Jeanette. He more wanted Alvin to move on with his feelings and like someone else.

****

Alvin, now dressed, was heading downstairs to make a snack when he saw Simon come inside. Averting his gaze instantly, he went into the kitchen. Simon sighed and followed suit, not saying anything. Alvin made a sandwich while Simon ate an apple.

Finished with his apple, Simon looked through the fridge while Alvin put up the ingredients he used. The silence wasn't tense, it was more intense, like if anything was to be said, they were ready to fight the other.

Still recovering from his dream, Alvin was careful on looking at Simon or accidentally brushing against him in anyway. As they zig-zagged, Simon bumped Alvin, on purpose or accident, Alvin didn't know, the point was he touched him. His breath caught and he struggled to replace his instant arousal and desire with anger.

"Who do you think you're bumping?!" Alvin snapped, making a full 360 degree turn to glare at Simon's back. Simon sighed and turned to face Alvin.

"It was an accident." He explained. Meeting Alvin's eyes, he was startled at the desire he struggled to hide with anger. _Still there?_ He wondered.

"My fist in your gut will be the accident if you touch me again!" Alvin retorted. Simon narrowed his eyes before rolling them and turning to leave. "Hey! I'm not through talking!"

"Well shut up then! Because I'm done listening!" Simon snapped, making his way upstairs. Alvin growled and followed him upstairs, forgetting about his snack. Within reach, he tackled Simon to the ground from behind. "Hey! Get off!" Simon shouted and managed to kick him off. He turned and sat up in time to have Alvin tackle him again. "Will you stop it!?" Simon shouted. Lifting his legs, he kicked Alvin up and over his head, landing with a thud behind him. Simon turned and sat up onto his knees. Alvin sat up as well, his back to him, rubbing his head. "Now leave me alone!" Simon snapped, standing. Alvin stood and faced him.

"_You_ leave _me_ alone!" Alvin shouted, pointing at him.

"Me?!" Simon stated. "I haven't done anything since I got home! _You're_ the one threatening and tackling _me_, all because I bumped you by _accident!_" Alvin dropped his hand and ran it through his hair.

"That's not what I-" He sighed. "-forget it." He turned and went into his room.

"You've got some serious issues, Alvin!" Simon snapped. Alvin came back out into the hall and folded his arms over his chest, still trying to control his desire. Seeing Simon so riled up and angry wasn't making the situation any easier. He didn't say anything, just glared. "Since when is my touching you by accident such a crime?" Simon asked, still upset.

"Since-" He stopped himself. He didn't know when, but he knew soon, he'd have to remove Simon from his sight. He's never lost control on his desire for Simon but once, maybe twice, and Simon had been willing to help the situation. But with Simon not so nice about it, he didn't know what to do.

"Since?" Simon snapped, arching his eyebrow. "Since when, Alvin?"

"Since this morning, OK?!" Alvin snapped back. Simon rolled his eyes. Alvin hated this, he _hated_ wanting Simon so badly.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Alvin. But you need to get over it. Find someone else." Simon said with a simple shrug.

"It's...not that easy..." Alvin whispered. Simon stepped closer.

"What?" Simon asked. "I didn't hear you." Alvin shook his head.

"Forget it. Leave me alone." He turned and went back into his room. Simon glared and followed him.

"No, not until we settle this." He said, standing in his doorway.

"What's there to settle?!" Alvin demanded, exasperated as he turned to face Simon.

"This. What you're so hung up on. What we used to do. Why can't you let it go?" Simon asked calmly.

"Who says I can't? I can let it go in a heartbeat." Alvin stated, lying. Boy did he wish he could though.

"OK, then prove it. Let it go." Simon stated, motioning with his hand.

"I already did." Alvin seethed. Simon sighed, shaking his head slowly. "What?!"

"You're lying. I can see the desire in your eyes clearly. It showed when I bumped into you." Alvin blushed faintly.

"_You're _the one lying. I can let it go, and I will..." Alvin said, sitting on his bed.

"Stop bragging and actually do it. The sooner the better." Simon said, leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

There was silence for several minutes, then Alvin sighed. "I can't..." He said, lowering his eyes.

"And why not?" Simon asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because...I want you too much." Alvin admitted. Simon sighed and stepped into the room. Alvin met his eyes for a fraction of a second before looking away. Simon sat next to him.

"You've had me twice. Why do you still want me?" Simon asked gently.

"I don't know. I just do..." Alvin answered with a shrug. Simon sighed.

"Why? I'm not doing anything to keep your feelings there. Am I?" He asked.

"More so when I sleep..." Alvin stated, shifting in uncomfort.

"In your sleep? You mean, you dream about me? Us? Like _that?_" Simon asked with wide eyes and a faint but noticeable blush. Alvin nodded. "For how long?" He asked.

"Over a month, almost two. They stopped when you made them real, and began again after this morning."

"You mean, you just had a dream?" Simon asked.

"Why so many questions?" Alvin demanded, feeling like her was being interviewed.

"Well, this is a lot to take in...I just can't believe it..." Simon said simply. Alvin stood.

"Can you not believe it in your own room?" Alvin asked, motioning for him to leave. His body heated with desire and he could feel his control slipping away gradually. Simon stood and faced him. Alvin lowered his arm, searching Simon's face and eyes. Simon couldn't believe what Alvin had told him, but at the same time, it explained a lot. His brother having dreams of them together, no wonder he hasn't let it go. He can't. "Are you going or not?!" Alvin broke through Simon's thoughts.

"Why are you rushing me?" Simon snapped. Alvin let out an angry growl and stepped back. Simon narrowed his eyes, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Ugh! How _slow_ can you be, Simon?!" Alvin demanded. Simon looked insulted. "I _**need**_ you to leave!" Simon stood his ground.

"Why?" He asked, stubbornly folding his arms. Alvin stepped back towards him, his body shaking as he fought not to do anything rash.

"Because!_ I already told you!_ I _**want**_ you! So I _**need **_you to leave!" He shouted. Simon blinked. Alvin looked ready to cry. "Just go!" He would push him, but maintaining distance was all Alvin could do to have control. His body longed for Simon. Simon rolled his eyes and left. Alvin followed, prepared to shut the door, but Simon came back.

"Take your time, OK?" Simon stated gently. Alvin nodded. Simon turned to leave. Alvin sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall, holding the doorknob in his hand. "Alvin?" Alvin looked at Simon, there was slight guilt in Simon's eyes, along with hope and realization.

"Hm?" Alvin replied, watching him come back over. Alvin stepped back as he came back in. "What are you doing? I just got you to leave. Are you trying to drive me over the edge?" Alvin snapped.

"What edge?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes. "No, I'm here to help you. One last, well, I'm not sure if this will be the last time." He removed Alvin's hand from the doorknob and closed it. "I can tell you have a limited amount of control on your desire for me." Alvin shifted his gaze.

"You're telling me this why?" Alvin asked. Simon pushed against his chest and guided him to his bed, pushing him onto it.

"Because I just realized that was why you kept insisting on kicking me out." Simon stated.

"You really can be slow, huh?" Alvin asked with a slight smile. Simon shrugged.

"Depends. Do you want me to be fast this time?" He asked, climbing on top of him. Alvin blushed hotly.

"You have a change in heart quick, you know that?" Alvin changed the subject. Simon nodded.

"Now answer the question." Simon said softly.

"Fast. And hard. Definitely hard." Alvin answered quickly. Simon chuckled.

_I guess maybe Alvin's right. I could be Bisexual. I love Jeanette. I do. And hurting her is the last thing I want to do. But I feel like I can really help Alvin out. So I'll do both. Love Jeanette and Alvin. Just in different ways..._

* * *

**_Well isn't Simon just the sweetest guy!? A lot happened in this chapter, and I really hadn't meant to make him switch up his decision. But hey, you can't blame him for wanting to help, right? Please review!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	14. Twists

Simon led Jeanette to her locker. "Simon." came Brittany's gentle call. She came up to them. "Jeanette, may I talk to your boyfriend for a second?" Jeanette smiled and pecked Simon's cheek, then left. Brittany stood in front of Simon, smiling knowingly.

"What now?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Tsk. Tsk, Simon. You should choose someone before this all catches up with you." She advised with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm still with Jeanette, as you can tell." Simon retorted.

"While sleeping with Alvin." She added, playing with her hair. "Seems you want the best of both worlds, doesn't it?"

"I love Jeanette." Simon insisted.

"Sure you do, while you're _loving_ your brother. Face it Simon, you can't have both and you know it." She put her hand on her hip.

"What makes you so sure I can't choose?" He snapped.

"The fact that you haven't yet. Being with a sibling is a crime. Being with someone not related isn't. I would have guessed the logical, know-it-all one of your family would have thought things through before laying himself and his brother down." She raised an eyebrow, her knowing smile still in place.

"I-Uh..." He was at a loss for words as hers played in his mind. She was right, he hadn't thought this all through.

"And by the way, Simon." He met her eyes. "You really think sleeping with Alvin is doing him any good? We both know he wants you. And giving yourself to him isn't helping. He's getting used to having you, which instead of helping, you're making things worse." He blinked. "Before we had that fight, Simon, Alvin and I talked all the time. I'm guessing he's told you about his dreams." He nodded. "Yeah, he'd be better off with those."

"If you're so worried, why not talk to him?" Simon finally managed a complete thought.

"Actually, I plan to. But you're the one who needs advice. And I'm the only one who knows about you two." She stepped closer, lowering her voice darkly, her eyes glaring into his. "I _refuse_ to let you continue cheating on Jeanette with Alvin. If you don't stop and choose, I'll let her know myself. Got it?" He nodded instinctively. She smiled brightly. "Nice talking to you." She giggled and left.

Simon shivered involuntarily and shook his head. _That was freaky..._Blinking, he went to his first class.

All through the day, Simon had a difficult time concentrating. Choosing one person shouldn't be this complicated. He loved Jeanette, and he loved Alvin. He would never hurt Jeanette intentionally, but being with Alvin was hurting her despite not knowing about it. Alvin needed him, Simon knew that. And Brittany was right, giving himself to Alvin wasn't helping him in the least. He really hadn't thought this all through. Why hadn't he realized that?

"Simon?" Jeanette's gentle whisper broke him free of his thoughts and he looked at her. "You've been spacey all day. Something bothering you?"

"Just thoughtful, that's all. Want to come with me to the library for a little bit after school?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. _More time with Jeanette. Less time with Alvin...maybe this will help..._He smiled back at her.

* * *

Alvin slid into the kitchen with his socks on his feet. He adjusted his shirt and jeans, looking in the fridge for a snack. He pulled out an apple and closed the fridge door. He bit down on it when he heard Dave pull up. _Lunch break..._He opened the door for Dave. "Hey Dave.." Alvin replied in a bored tone.

"Hey Alvin." Dave set his keys down and faced Alvin. "You appear in a good mood." Alvin blinked and shrugged, lifting his half eaten apple.

"Apples make me happy." He stated, then thought over his statement. He grinned widely and followed Dave into the kitchen. "Actually, melons do. They're big and juicy, and sweet as-"

"I get it, Alvin. Unfortunately." Alvin chuckled as Dave massaged his temples. Alvin sighed as he wished the statement he had made was true. But accepting that it wasn't was becoming more easy for him.

"So, how was work so far?" Alvin asked, finishing his apple and throwing the left over piece away.

"Same old." Dave stated. He looked to see Alvin gone. He rolled his eyes, he should have known, Alvin _always_ did that. He smiled slightly and made himself something to eat.

* * *

After school, Simon and Jeanette made their way into the library. "The library's open till six, we have a couple of hours." Simon told her.

"I promised Ellie I'd help her and Theodore with some recipes, so I have to get home by five. Is that alright?" Simon smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course..." He said gently. He sighed gently and they sat down at a table.

****

Alvin heard Simon come inside at 5:17 and he went to watch his brother come upstairs. "Hey Si. What's wrong?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head, bypassing Alvin and going into his room, closing the door behind him. He blinked, confused. There was a knock on the door and Alvin hurried downstairs to answer it. His face scrunched with disgust. "Who left this pile of trash on our doorstep?" He asked, staring into Brittany's light blue eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Took you a few days to come up with that, didn't it Seville?" Brittany retorted.

"Ooh, nice one, Miller. What do you want?" Alvin asked, folding his arms. She looked over her nails.

"Oh, did you say something? I don't listen to bullshit." She remarked.

"But you just _love_ hearing yourself talk. Isn't that ironic?" Alvin snapped. She glared. "Don't glare at me. It's _my_ house you're at._ You_ came here." She sighed.

"Believe it or not, I came here to talk to you." She reluctantly said. Alvin stared at her, then laughed. "Hey! Shut it, Seville! It's not funny!" She snapped.

"It is to!" Alvin laughed. He waited till he calmed down to chuckling. "You're telling me, you came here to insult me?" He asked, still chuckling.

"No! Idiot!" She snapped. Alvin smirked, arching an eyebrow. "OK, insulting you is just entertaining." He rolled his eyes. "But I really wanted to talk to you. Please?" She said with genuine honesty. Alvin sighed.

"Fine. Out here?" He asked. She nodded. "Hang on, let me get my shoes, I'll be right back." She nodded and turned to sit on the step.

Alvin slipped on his shoes when Simon came into his room. "Who's at the door?" Simon asked.

"Brittany. She wants to talk to me." Alvin said standing up and looking at Simon. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind. What's up?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head and Alvin shrugged. "Alright then. I'll be out front for a bit." Simon nodded and went into his room as Alvin headed downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Brittany stated as he shut the door behind him, sitting next to her.

"Watch it, remember, _you_ wanted to talk to _me_. I'm perfectly fine imagining you dead." Alvin snapped. She rolled her eyes. "So talk. What do you want?" She let out a breath.

"I really am sorry about announcing you being gay. Oh and slapping me, totally not necessary." She added. Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes it was. Face it Britt, you're a bitch." She glared at him.

"Last time I checked, I'm a Chipette." She snapped.

"When was that, a minute ago?" Alvin snapped back. Brittany stood.

"Ugh! Forget it!" She moved to leave but Alvin stopped her.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Just calm down and tell me what you came here to tell me, OK?" She nodded and they both sat back down.

* * *

_Alvin. Jeanette. Alvin. Jeanette. What the hell? I shouldn't have to decide. Alvin's my brother. Jeanette's my girlfriend. Why isn't it easy? _Simon sighed in frustration. _If Brittany tells Jeanette, and I stop helping Alvin, I won't have anyone. But I just can't see why it's so damn difficult! _Simon covered his face with his pillow.

"Simon!" Alvin's voice startled Simon and he sat up, resting his pillow on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me Brittany knew?!" Alvin demanded. Simon shrugged and set his pillow back in it's spot, laying back. "Don't shrug it off! Did you tell her or something?!"

"No! Of course not!" Simon exclaimed.

"Then how did she know?!" Alvin snapped.

"Because she could tell. Apparently I make it obvious when I've slept with someone..." Simon answered. Alvin rolled his eyes and chuckled. He sat next to Simon. Simon sat up and crossed his legs, staring at Alvin.

"What?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head. "No, it's something. Tell me what it is."

"Nothing." Simon insisted.

"Liar. Tell me." Alvin persisted. Simon sighed. "If it's about me, I suggest you think twice."

"And what if it is? You threatening me?" Simon demanded.

"Like hell I am!" Alvin snapped. Simon glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you anymore." Simon told him in a level tone. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Good. I don't want you to sleep with me anyway." Alvin said with a shrug, feeling internally upset.

"Good." Simon stated.

"Good." Alvin repeated.

"Good!" Simon snapped.

"Great!" Alvin countered.

"Awesome!" Simon retorted.

"Super!" Alvin remarked.

"Fantastic!" Simon shouted.

"Ecstatic!" Alvin snapped.

"Wonderful!" Simon countered.

"Insane!" Alvin retorted.

"Unbelievable!" Simon snapped, pressing his forehead to Alvin's, pushing lightly.

"Unimaginable!" Alvin pushed back.

"Exhilarating!" Simon pushed. Alvin scowled and stood.

"Cheater! Using words I don't know!" Simon laughed at him. "Shut up! It ain't funny!" Alvin snapped.

"It is to!" Simon laughed. Alvin growled and hit him with his pillow. "Ow!" Simon laughed. Alvin smacked him in the face.

"You want me to hit you harder?" Alvin asked. Simon's laughter eased down and he looked at Alvin.

"No, actually I'd rather not be hit either way." He snatched his pillow back. "_Especially_ by you." Alvin chuckled and took the pillow and hit Simon on the head.

"You know you want me to." Simon took the pillow.

"Not really." Alvin sat across from him, an eyebrow arched. "You didn't mean, with the pillow, did you?" Simon asked, blushing brightly. Alvin smiled and shook his head no. "Alvin, I just told you I'm not sleeping with you anymore. It's not helping you."

"Says who?" Alvin demanded, moving ever so slightly closer to Simon.

"I say so. And it's true. So, no I'm not sleeping with you. And besides, you said 'good.'" Simon replied.

"Besides that, I haven't slept with you yet." Alvin stated. Simon shook his head in confusion. "Do I need to get literal?" Alvin asked. He sighed. "Alright. _You **slept** with **me**. _But **_I_** haven't _**slept** with **you**._ Get it?" Simon nodded. "So, I haven't slept with you yet. So technically, you're not sleeping with me tonight." Simon's jaw fell.

"Who on _Earth_ thinks of sex like that?!" Simon demanded. Alvin shrugged.

"I do, clearly. And you're supposed to be the logical one. Pfft!" Alvin waved it off.

"You're insane if you think I'm letting you-! No way! You've lost your mind!" Simon exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

Alvin chuckled. "Relax, Simon." He stated, moving closer to his freaked out brother.

"Relax?! You've got to be kidding me!" Simon shouted. He used his feet to keep Alvin at a distance. Alvin rolled his eyes and moved Simon's feet, crawling between his legs. He made him lay down by pulling on his legs. "Oh, so now you want to rape me?" Simon accused.

"If it helps me get what I want, then yeah. But give it a few minutes, it won't be forced." Alvin answered seductively. Simon rolled his eyes, blushing.

"What makes you so sure?" Simon demanded. Alvin thought about this, and smiled.

"I learned from you. That's what." Simon sighed. "You should feel good about that."

"Right now, I feel violated." Alvin chuckled.

"Well, I'll finally get to see if you'll like being subdued." He said, confident that he'll have Simon glad things worked out this way. _My turn to be in charge..._He smirked at that thought.

* * *

Theodore arrived home an hour later, starved. It was funny, because he and Eleanor always taste-tested their food, if it was good, it was gone. And it was very good. But the long, five minute walk, had him hungry again. As he boiled some eggs, he decided to go see what Simon was doing, plus, he needed some extra help on his homework. As he neared Simon's room, he heard some odd noises. Curious, he pressed his ear to the door.

"Oh...Alvin..." he heard Simon moan. Theodore gasped and backed away from the door. Alvin!? All the blood in Theodore's body filled his face. His brothers were?! With each other?! Maybe her heard wrong...He went back to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened it slowly and very little. Peeking in, he had heard right. He couldn't see past the blanket that covered their lower bodies, but they were indeed having sex. Theodore closed the door back and leaned against the wall, feeling lightheaded.

_Well, there goes my appetite..._Theodore thought. He heard another moan come from Simon and he covered his mouth. _How can they do that?_ He wanted to leave, but his legs had gone weak, and he couldn't move. _Well I know how, but **how**?! And with each other! _

"Mm...see, I told you you'd like it..." He heard Alvin say in a voice too deep for a Chipmunk's. Theodore was sure he'd be sick. He urged his legs to move, but he didn't get anywhere. There was an increase in the noise, and Simon's moans increased as well. Theodore plugged his ears, but it didn't help. Struggling to stand, he scurried downstairs, threw away his eggs and ran out of the house.

* * *

"Theodore? What are you doing back?" Eleanor asked as she let him in. "You look sick."

"You have no idea!" Theodore exclaimed. Eleanor made him sit down and gave him a glass of water.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Theodore said after drinking half the glass. Eleanor huffed and folded her arms.

"Try me." She stated. Theodore looked at her.

****

"I knew you'd like it." Alvin said as he redressed another hour later. Simon remained laying down as he watched Alvin.

"Aw, shut up." Simon snapped.

"Mm, seems like someone didn't get hit hard enough." Alvin stated, folding his arms over his shirtless chest. "I'm still capable to pound you, might wanna watch yourself, Si." He forewarned with a smirk. Simon rolled his eyes and laid on his side.

"I'm tired." Simon finally said. Alvin smiled and sat next to him.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked gently.

"Yours." Simon answered, closing his eyes. Alvin chuckled.

"Maybe so, but you had a hard time keeping up with me, so you used up quite a bit of energy." Alvin informed him.

"Which leads back to it being your fault." Simon countered easily. Alvin scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about that." Simon nodded. Alvin put on his shirt. "Dave should be home soon." He said.

"I know..." He answered, looking at Alvin. Alvin smiled. "I'm still not sleeping with you..." Alvin sat on his knees by Simon's bed.

"How long do you think that statement will last?" Alvin asked.

"Until you really do rape me." Simon said in a neutral tone.

"Oh, so until tomorrow night?" Alvin asked with a chuckle. Simon shrugged and closed his eyes. Alvin stood and left his brother's room, closing the door gently.

* * *

Jeanette gasped at Eleanor and Theodore's news. "You guys _can't_ be serious. Simon's not even gay. How could he sleep with Alvin?"

"Jeanette, I saw them with my own, virgin eyes! I'll _never _unsee that!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Jeanette, I didn't believe it either, but Theodore even _heard_ them!" Eleanor shivered involuntarily.

"So, you're telling me, Simon's _cheating_ on me?" Jeanette asked with sad disbelief.

"Yes," Eleanor and Theodore said in unison, "with Alvin."

* * *

**_Uh oh! Uh oh! Uh oh ooh no no! Now everyone, minus Dave, from the whole gang knows! Now what? I have no clue! But I'll update real soon, just remember to review!!! Dooo it! Dooo it! Do it NOW! LOL, please and thank you!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	15. Aching Heart

In school, Jeanette remained more quiet than usual, which was hard to do since she hardly ever talked. It was enough to let Simon know something was bothering her. "Jeanette, what's bothering you?" She shook her head, not looking at him. "I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?" She looked at him and shook her head, standing and leaving. Simon watched her, becoming increasingly more concerned.

Brittany watched her sister leave and looked at Simon. By the look on his face she could tell he was just as confused as she was. She stood and followed her sister. "Jeanette, wait." Jeanette stopped and looked at her sister, her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, Jeanette." She hugged her.

"I can't believe he cheated on me, Brittany!" She whispered. Brittany sighed gently.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked gently.

"Theodore and Eleanor told me last night. I can't believe it." She sniffled lightly.

"Do you know who he cheated on you with?" She asked as Jeanette pulled back from the hug.

"Yes..." She sighed. "With _Alvin_..."

* * *

"Just take those old records off the shelf!" Alvin sang along to the music. "I sit and listen to them by myself! Today's music ain't go the same soul!" He sang, washing dishes. Finished with those, he dried his hands and turned off the music. He sighed as he looked over the kitchen. He was in a great mood and knew exactly why. Switching things up with Simon had increased his desire, but in a good way. His control on it was limited to less, but he knew Simon wouldn't mind. At least, he hoped not.

****

A few hours later, someone knocked on the front door. Alvin answered it. "Brittany? Hey." Alvin smiled. She raised an eyebrow. Alvin's smile faded. "What?"

"I can't _stand_ you!" She snapped, stomping her foot.

"What? Why?! What did I do?!" Alvin demanded.

"You know _exactly_ what you did! Or more, who!" She retorted, folding her arms over her chest. Alvin blushed. "Yeah, that's right. You know what I'm talking about. I can't believe after what we talked about, you went back and screwed him again!"

"Hey! What I do _doesn't_ concern you!" Alvin retorted.

"It _does_ when you're making him cheat on my sister! He's still with her you know!" She shouted.

"I know." Alvin said, lowering his voice and eyes.

"Why are you making things difficult for him? And Jeanette? Why can't you just let them be together?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know..." He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you do!" She snapped. "Tell me why!" She persisted.

"Because I want him!" He shouted. "I need him! You know that! I told you!"

"So what! He's hurting Jeanette every time he's with you! And I'm not going to stand around and let him do that!" She shouted back. She stepped over to him. "You need to stop what you two have! You're only fooling yourself every time you guys are together. He's going to have to choose. And you and I both know it may not be you." She stepped back. He shook his head.

"..I.." He closed his mouth and went inside, shutting the door slowly. He turned and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. There went his good mood. _Fine, I'll try and not act on my desire...but lately, my desire has become stronger. And I can't resist it...I have to have him, but for the sake of his relationship, I'll do my best._

****

Simon didn't walk Jeanette home, she had insisted on walking home by herself. He had reluctantly agreed. He had tried to think of why she was so upset, and he was becoming more and more sure that for some reason, she knew about Alvin. She never said what was on her mind, but things between them were becoming a little rocky now.

"Simon!" He thought he heard Jeanette call him. He looked back and saw that she was hurrying towards him.

"Jeanette?" He blinked. She slowed down as she got closer to him. He didn't know what to say.

Building up her courage, she asked, "Is it true?" She searched his eyes.

"Is what true?" He asked, growing nervous.

"You know what I'm talking about." She stated, standing up straighter. Simon shifted his eyes. "Simon. _Is it true_?" She couldn't manage to yell at him. At least not yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." He insisted in saying. She let out a breath.

"How can you _not_ know Simon!" She demanded. He shrugged. "You _cheated_ on me, Simon! _You_ of all people should know that!" She stated, becoming visibly angry with him.

"Oh, that..." He said, not knowing what else to say. Anger flashed through her eyes.

"Yes that, Simon! And with your brother?!" She continued. "I don't get it! Is that true as well?!" She snapped.

"Jeanette, I didn't mean for it to happen..." Simon began. She held up her hand to silence him and shook her head.

"Is it true too, Simon?" She asked slowly. He sighed and nodded. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"How, um, did you find out?" Simon asked.

"Does it matter?! I can't believe you'd cheat on me! We haven't even been dating for a month!" She shouted. "Are you even gay? Did you do it out of guilt for Alvin? Can you at least explain it to me!?"

"I think I'm bi-"

"You _think_?! You slept with him, and you're saying you _think_ you're Bisexual!?" She interrupted him.

"-and it wasn't like I have feelings for him. I mean he had them for me, but I'm not sure now..." She planted her feet firmly onto the ground.

"So you slept with him just to do it!? That makes no sense!" She stated, shaking her head. "Did our relationship even come to mind when you thought over what you were doing!?" Simon nodded. "And you still did it?!" She let out a breath. "So now what?! Do you have feelings for him in return?!" She asked. He didn't answer.

She sighed and remained silent as well. "Jeanette, I really hadn't meant to hurt you." Simon finally spoke.

"You say that now! But once you and Alvin are alone again, I won't even come to mind! Just like last time!" She turned her back to him, but stopped. She turned on her heel quickly and slapped Simon. Reacting fast he grabbed her wrist after she had hit him. She looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Oh, you touch me _now_!?" She pulled her wrist back roughly. "I hate you, and I _never_ want to talk to you again!" She said tearfully. Simon looked shocked, but said nothing as she turned and stormed off.

* * *

When Simon arrived home, Theodore was in the kitchen cooking. "Did she dump you?" Theodore asked when he saw him, still unable to let go of the image he had seen. Simon looked at him in shock. "Hey, I'm on her side with this. I can't believe you and Al were screwing each other." Simon narrowed his eyes, blushing darkly.

"Does Alvin know you know?" Simon asked. Theodore shook his head.

"He's asleep. Didn't wanna wake my oldest brother saying, 'Hey! I saw you and Si going at it last night!' Not my best wake up routine." Simon's jaw dropped.

"You-you-you...." He stammered. Theodore looked at him and chuckled, shaking his head.

"I saw you guys. Not the thing I want to see after eating." Simon closed his mouth, glaring and blushing darker than Alvin's cap. "I didn't do it on purpose, don't give me the evil eye!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Alvin said coming into the kitchen. He looked at Simon. "Whoa! You eat some peppers?" Alvin laughed. Simon's glare deepened when he looked at Alvin. Alvin stopped laughing. "What? It was a joke!" Alvin looked at Theodore. "What got shoved up Simon's ass?"

"You." Theodore stated. Alvin looked confused. "Do I need to give you a play by play on what you should know from first hand experience? I saw you two last night. Freaky." Alvin had the same reaction Simon had just minutes ago. Theodore laughed at him. "Yeah, and I'm not sure yet. But I think Jeanette broke up with Simon." Alvin closed his mouth as he looked at Simon. "Did she?" Theodore asked.

"What do you think?!" Simon snapped and stormed upstairs. Alvin watched him with his eyes until he was gone, his door slamming seconds later.

"Yeah," Theodore began, getting Alvin's attention. "So now everyone but Dave knows." He finished cooking and grabbed a bowl. "Minus the school."

"How on _Earth_ did you see us?!" Alvin asked.

"Easy, open the door. Image I'll_ never_ get out of my head!" Theodore shuddered violently. Alvin glared. "Hey, at least now you won't have to worry about Jeanette. Poor girl, lost her boyfriend to his brother. Well aren't you proud? You can turn guys gay!" Theodore dodged the stuff Alvin threw at him.

"Shut up! And you'd _better_ not tell Dave!" Alvin warned.

"Just don't come sneaking into my room at night and you got yourself a deal." Theodore said with a smirk. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't even _consider_ the idea." Alvin said as he headed upstairs. Theodore smiled before he caught on.

"Hey!" He shouted behind Alvin.

****

"Get out, Alvin." Simon told his brother, but he just went in and made himself comfortable. Simon sat at his desk, working on his homework.

"I'm sorry about Jeanette." Alvin said, sitting against Simon's pillows.

"Doesn't matter anymore..." Simon said with a shrug. "I meant it when I told her I hadn't intended to hurt her." Simon said and sighed. Alvin remained quiet. "You can go now."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I know. But I'm not going to." Simon turned and faced him.

"Why?" Simon asked, unable to hide his sadness and guilt from his eyes.

"Because you don't want me to," Alvin said, shaking his head slowly. Now where has Simon heard that before?

"What makes you so sure I want the cause of my cheating and break up to remain in my room?" Simon asked. Alvin smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me." Alvin said gently. Simon shook his head and turned back to his homework. Alvin knew better than to take advantage of someone in such a vulnerable as Simon, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that Jeanette was out of the picture. And bragging was in his nature, he smiled, he knew multiple ways to console Simon. Oh so many ways.

He thought against it though. But the idea clung to him, if he saw any signs in Simon's eyes hinting at him to do that, or anything in his body language, he would do it.

"I'm serious, Alvin. You should go." Simon said, not looking up from his work.

"I have no doubt in my mind you're not serious, Si. But I'm not moving." He said, folding his arms. Simon sighed.

"Why are you being difficult?" He asked, turning to face Alvin, his eyes filled with unshed tears, but refusing to let them fall. Alvin sighed as he saw them.

"I already told you," he shrugged and smiled slightly, "because you do want me to leave." Simon shook his head.

"What proof do you have to back that statement up anyway?" He asked. Alvin stood and went over to Simon.

"It's in your eyes," he said, kneeling down to be eye level to Simon.

"Those are tears, dumb-ass." Simon retorted with a faint chuckle.

"No duh, smartass!" Alvin countered. He kept his eyes locked to Simon's. "Now admit you want me to stay." Alvin pressed gently. Simon was quiet for several minutes, but Alvin was patient.

"...I want you." Simon said. Alvin nodded.

"You want me to...?" He said, trying to get him to finish the sentence. Simon shook his head. Alvin blinked.

"No." Alvin arched an eyebrow. "I _**want**_ you." Alvin blinked several times as what Simon had said processed in his mind and he smiled.

"It's about time. I really thought I'd end up having to rape you." Alvin chuckled as he stood, helping Simon up as well. Simon smiled, though his sadness was still clear in his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Alvin asked, not wanting to take advantage of his state. Simon nodded.

"Jeanette and I broke up...why wouldn't I be?" Simon asked.

"This may seem like I'm contradicting myself, but I can wait. Maybe you should too." Simon met his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Simon asked. "The moment I admit wanting you, you go all 'we should wait' on me! That's way too ironic!" Simon walked over to his door and opened it. "Fine, we'll wait, I'll see ya around!" Alvin folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. Simon mocked his pose. "Well? Are you leaving?" Alvin went over and closed his door. He pushed Simon onto his bed and went over to him.

"Wait's over." He said simply before leaning down and kissing Simon.

****

Theodore heard movement from upstairs. "_That's_ my cue to leave." He said and grabbed the pot he was making. "Ellie will _love_ this!" He said and left, closing the front door behind him.

Simon jumped at the front door closing. "Relax, Si." Alvin told him.

"It could be Dave coming home!" He exclaimed, trying to push Alvin away. Alvin grabbed his wrists and glared at him.

"Dave's working late, Si! _Calm down!_" Simon reluctantly relaxed and Alvin smiled. "Jeez, why are you so worked up?" He asked, removing the remainder of his brother's clothes. "Afraid another 'Theo Move' will happen?" He joked.

"Aren't you?!" Simon asked as Alvin removed his own clothing. Alvin chuckled as he kissed Simon's neck.

"When there's nothing to worry about, why worry?" He whispered in his ear. Simon let out a shakey breath, closing his eyes.

"I hate you..." Simon moaned lightly. Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

"Jeanette! _You_ broke up with_ him!_ Please stop the whole 'woo is me!'" Brittany said with as much patience she could manage.

"How would you feel if it happened to you!?" Jeanette asked.

"Uh, hello! It _did_ happen to me! I did date_ Alvin_ first! And he left me for Simon! So I understand completely. Which is why I'm telling you, _get over it!_ He's not worth your tears." Jeanette sighed.

"Maybe you're right..."

"Consider being his friend at the least. I guess Alvin and I are, I mean you know we always fight." She said with a smile. Jeanette nodded as she thought this over. "Where did Ellie run off to?" She asked and left. Jeanette dried away her tears and sighed.

* * *

**_LOL, Short chapter! I am pleased with the way it turned out. Don't forget to review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	16. Choosing and Friends

Alvin sighed as he stared at his ceiling, having left Simon's room only half an hour ago. He checked the clock again for the tenth time and only two minutes passed. It was 1:47 a.m. He didn't know why he wasn't tired, he used up a lot of energy, and yet he was wide awake. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was feeling guilty about Simon and Jeanette. And there was guilt, despite Simon's reassurance, for sleeping with him when he was so vulnerable. He could have been persistent and made him wait, but he knew the feeling when it came to wanting someone so much.

He turned onto his left side and looked out his window, the night was clear and the stars were bright. He closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He had been the cause of Jeanette dumping Simon. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it's usually the accidental mistakes that make the most damage from him, and close in second, the ones on purpose. He could only think of one good thing at the moment, and he wasn't even sure if it was true. He had reconciled with Brittany. Well, at least they were talking.

After another minute, he laid onto his back again. How could he live with this guilt? He considered several times the idea of helping Jeanette and Simon become a couple again. But the idea never lasted, he didn't know how. And he couldn't lie to himself, he was partially glad it had happened. He sighed again and looked at his clock. 1:50 a.m. He maneuvered onto his right side, having been doing this since he laid down. He had to do _something_ to relieve this guilt. But he had no idea what.

He sighed and sat up. Sleep wasn't an option. He knew that much. Throwing off his blanket he climbed out of bed and left his room. Maybe a midnight snack would help. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, turning on the light and cursing under his breath for not preparing to have the brightness hit his eyes. Taking a few seconds to adjust, he then went to the fridge and opened it. He sighed again. _I'm not even hungry..._He realized and closed the fridge back. He went over to the counter and rested his arms on it, leaning his weight there. He picked up an apple and twirled it in his hand, looking it over.

"Alvin?" He looked to see Dave in his gray robe. Alvin looked back at the apple. "What are you doing up?" Dave asked, pouring him and Alvin a glass of milk and sitting next to him. Alvin sat as well, not replying.

There was silence for a few minutes then Alvin spoke softly, "I just can't sleep." Dave looked over at him. Alvin didn't even look tired. He had the look of just waking up in the morning and having prepared for the day. Just in pajamas.

"Well, something on your mind?" Dave asked. Alvin nodded. "Maybe you should talk about it." He advised gently.

"Maybe..." Alvin stated with a shrug, not taking his eyes off the apple. He didn't want to talk to Dave about it. That would involve telling him all his secrets. And the whole gang knowing was enough for him. Maybe some other time. "I can't talk to you, Dave. If that's what you mean...I'm sorry, but maybe some another time..." Dave nodded in understanding, sipping on his milk. _Teenage boys..._

"I understand, just as long as you find someone to talk to. Alright?" Alvin finally looked at him and nodded. Dave smiled and patted his son's back before standing. "Try and get some sleep, OK?" Alvin let out a breath and nodded. Dave took his milk and headed upstairs. Alvin set the apple down and drank some of his milk. It's pure taste helped him relax and he stood again.

He walked out of the kitchen and went into the den, sitting on the couch in the dark room. He sighed and made himself comfortable, sipping on his milk ever so slowly.

Finished with the milk, he set the glass on the table and sighed. There was silence for the next half hour, he remained awake, wide awake, forced to tolerate the thoughts that plagued his mind. That was until he heard someone else coming from downstairs. Based on the lightness on their feet and the pace, he knew it was Simon.

_Great, just what I need..._Alvin thought as he laid on the couch. Simon didn't go into the kitchen like Dave did, he went into the den.

"Alvin? What are you doing up?" Simon asked, Alvin sat up.

"Thinking..." He answered, not looking at him. Simon sat next to him, removing his glasses.

"About?" Simon pressed gently, rubbing his eyes before reapplying his glasses.

Alvin sighed, "stuff." Simon leaned against the couch.

"You've been up since...?" Simon shifted his eyes to motion to what he had meant. Alvin didn't see, but he knew what he meant and he nodded. "You're not tired?" Simon asked with wide eyes. Alvin shook his head. Simon blinked and shrugged.

"Why are you up?" Alvin asked. Simon looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just woke up..." Simon said with a small smile. Alvin managed a light chuckle. "So, anything on your mind I can help with?" Simon offered.

"Not sure..." Alvin answered. Simon stared at him until he met his eyes. "What?" Alvin asked.

"Sometimes you're a puzzle, and sometimes you're just like a book, you know that?" Alvin shifted his eyes.

"Really? How so?" He asked. Simon smiled and relaxed.

"When you're a puzzle, I have to actually think about what could be bothering you, put the pieces together. When you're a book, I can read it in your eyes." Simon stated simply. Alvin nodded and looked away.

"Which am I now?" He asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Both." Simon said. Alvin looked at him. "Yeah, I can see you're upset, and a lots on your mind. But I can't figure out why for either of those." Alvin looked away again. "Why won't you talk to me, Alvin?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Just got stuff on my mind..." Alvin answered. Simon shook his head, not listening to that statement.

"I hate when you do that. Because once you finally do talk to me, I always have something to worry about. Just think of the past week or so we've been through. I have every reason to feel like you should talk to me." Simon insisted. Alvin just shrugged.

Simon sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, resting his chin in his hand like Alvin, looking fairly annoyed and concerned. "There's nothing to worry about, Simon...OK?" Alvin tried to reassure him, Simon only rolled his eyes and stood.

"Yeah, alright. If u insist." Alvin looked at him, then stood as well.

"Hey, about Jeanette...will you be alright?" Alvin asked, unknowingly expressing one of his worries. Simon shrugged and met his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe with time...Why?" He asked. Alvin put his hands in his pajama pants pockets and shrugged as well.

"Just making sure, I really am sorry about that..." Alvin admitted. Simon smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine..." Simon reassured. Alvin looked reluctant to believe that. And that reluctance showed in his eyes. "You're not worried about it, are you?" Simon asked, with slight disbelief.

"I'm the reason you guys broke up. It's not like I did it on purpose. I should have controlled myself more...I'm sorry." Alvin admitted what was on his mind without meaning to, and Simon was aware of this.

"Alvin..." Simon couldn't hide the shock in his voice. Alvin shook his head.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." He left the den and made his way upstairs, Simon followed close behind. Slipping into Alvin's room just as the door closed.

"Alvin." Simon said to let him know he was in the same room as him. Alvin turned and saw him. "We should really talk about this." Simon said, folding his arms as Alvin sat on his bed.

"There's nothing to talk about Simon, go back to sleep." Alvin said, laying down. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"You can't seriously tell me you believe it's _all_ your fault Jeanette and I broke up." Simon stated.

"Well, now I do. It is _all_ my fault. Why did my feelings have to be for you?" Alvin asked with a sigh. Simon let out a breath and sat next to Alvin.

"It's not _just _your fault, Alvin. I really could have been more persistent in resisting you." Simon admitted, knowing he hadn't put forth as much effort as he should have.

"Oh well you really had no choice, I was pretty close to actually raping you if it meant having you for that moment. That's how strong my desire for you was." Alvin admitted. Simon would have been freaked out, but Alvin had said he would rape him. Simon was sure it would never come down to it though.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind..." Simon stated. Alvin looked at him. "What?"

"Why would you keep that in mind?" Alvin asked. Simon blinked.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked. Alvin sat up.

"Why did you say you'd keep that in mind?" Alvin asked. Simon shifted his eyes and blushed when he realized what he said.

"I don't know..." Simon answered. Alvin blinked and grinned.

"Yes you do. You know why you said that." Alvin chuckled, making Simon blush more. "You said it because you assumed we'd sleep together again, didn't you?" Alvin prodded him with his words.

"I said that to let you know the thought of you attempting to rape me hasn't slipped my mind." Simon tried to recover. Alvin grinned more, shaking his head slowly. "What?" Simon demanded.

"Please. I know just as well as you do that that was not what you meant." Alvin said with confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" Simon asked, blushing. Alvin arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged and met his eyes. "It's obvious what you meant, so really, trying to hide it is only going to make you feel stupid." Simon stood.

"I think I should to go back to bed..." Simon said, embarrassed at the situation he put himself in.

"I think you should too." Alvin laughed lightly. Simon glared at him. "What? This was all you, Si." Alvin said, holding his hands up as if to shield himself. Simon rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Simon," Alvin called. Simon looked back. "You _should_ keep that in mind." Alvin said in a low voice, his smile still in place. Simon bit back a smile and nodded. He left after that.

* * *

Alvin rolled his eyes and mouthed 'blah blah blah' while listening to Brittany talk over the phone.

"Alvin! Are you listening to me?!" She demanded on her end of the phone. It was like she could see him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm listening. But I swear because I am, my ears are bleeding." He answered with a small smirk. He heard her huff on her end.

"Alvin, I'm being serious!" She snapped. Alvin sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Chill out." He said gently, then after a few minutes he spoke again. "Uh, what did you say again?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled at him. Alvin held the phone from his ear and rolled his eyes. "We've been discussing this for half an hour!"

"And you wonder why I'm not listening? Unlike you, I can't stand the sound of your voice for so long!" Alvin stated, she hung up after that. "Britt? Brittany?" He shrugged and hung up as well.

He sighed and checked the time, his brothers should be on their way home soon. He went downstairs when someone knocked on the front door, he opened it and was surprised to see Jeanette there. Alvin struggled to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"Um...is Simon home yet?" She asked. Alvin shook his head, then arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked with slight suspicion and a little jealousy. She let out a breath.

"Could you tell him to call me when he gets home please. I need to talk to him." Jeanette said softly. Alvin sighed and shrugged. She smiled and left. Alvin closed the door, unsure on how to react to her visit. And on whether or not he wanted to tell Simon about it.

****

"Seriously you guys?" Theodore demanded and smiled. Alvin and Simon looked at him.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You ate all my food and left nothing for me to take to Eleanor!" He said. They shrugged.

"That's what you get for cooking so well." Alvin retorted. _Speaking of Eleanor, I actually forgot about Jeanette's visit..._

"Hey Al, what's up?" Simon asked. Alvin bit his lower lip and said nothing.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Theodore asked and got looks from both of them.

"Shut up!" They shouted in unison. Theodore scowled and went into the den,

"What's up, Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head. This was his chance to relieve himself of all this guilt. But, what if they got back together? He mentally shook his head. He couldn't be with Simon the way he wanted to be. Shouldn't being his brother be enough? He sighed and forced a smile onto his face.

"Almost forgot to tell you, Jeanette came by. She told me to tell you...she wanted to talk to you. She said to call her." Simon's face filled with hope and he smiled.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a joke or anything, right?" He asked accusingly. Alvin glared.

"You think I'd joke about this?" He demanded. "Well screw you then." He snapped and turned to leave.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Simon asked, smirking slightly. Alvin stood still, keeping his back to him, his face filling with heat. He felt his desire kick in and he let out a breath.

"You should call Jeanette. It's getting late." He said and left the kitchen and went upstairs. Simon watched him until he was gone and smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

****

"Dammit Simon!" Alvin mumbled as he closed his door. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He sat on his bed and felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw that it was Brittany. He sighed and answered it. "What?" He snapped.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" She asked. He let out a breath.

"Is there a reason why you called me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Jeanette told me she ran into you during her attempt to talk to Simon." She began, Alvin shook his head. "Did you tell Simon she came by?"

"Why are you asking me this? You think I wouldn't tell him?" He demanded.

"I'm sure you would. It's just, with your feelings for him, I just thought-"

"I told him, Brittany. And he should be talking to her right now. Alright? I forgot, I admit that. But I told him, OK?" He said with anger edged into his voice.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Alvin..." She said and hung up. Alvin closed his phone and was ready to throw it across the room. Letting out a breath, he set it on his nightstand and removed his jacket and red shirt, wearing only his tank top and jeans. He turned off his lamp and laid on his side.

* * *

"Alvin?" Simon whispered as he opened Alvin's door some hours later. He saw that he was asleep and almost left. He thought against it and went in, closing the door gently behind him. He sat next to him and watched his eyes open a fraction. "Good, you're up."

"Good, you can see. Now practice walking out of my room." Alvin retorted, covering up his face. Simon rolled his eyes.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Simon asked. Alvin pushed him off his bed and turned his back to him. Simon huffed and stood up, forcing Alvin onto his back and climbing on top of him. Alvin glared angrily, but blushed as well.

"Did you talk to Jeanette?" Alvin asked, keeping his hands on Simon's chest to prevent any form of physical contact.

"Yeah. We talked. And we both agreed, maybe being just friends is what we need." Simon answered. Alvin looked shocked.

"Friends? You're kidding, right?" He asked. Simon shook his head, smiling. "But, you were heart broken when she dumped you! How can you be so content with friendship?"

"Because, we talked and we both realized, we'll always love each other, but we aren't meant to be a couple. Some thing's can be ruined easily. And we won't risk our friendship." Simon said, moving Alvin's hands and holding them down by his head.

Alvin felt hope and relief filled his heart. "Well, I may not be Jeanette," Alvin began as Simon smiled and leaned in. "But I'd rather not stick with being just 'friends' or in our case 'brothers'." Simon chuckled and kissed him. An overwhelming wave of desire hit Alvin and he pushed Simon back, his heart racing. "Simon..." Simon looked confused.

"What? Why the doubt?" Simon asked. Alvin let out a breath. "Alvin?"

"Simon, you know about my feelings for you." Alvin began, blushing hotly at having to ask the question in his head. Simon nodded. "But..." he hesitated.

"But what? Alvin what's on your mind?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head. "No, what is it?" Alvin let out a breath and looked into Simon's gray eyes.

"Simon. Do you have any feelings for me?" He asked. Simon blinked.

"You're serious?" He asked, thinking it should be obvious. Alvin nodded. "You can't tell?" Alvin shrugged. "What, you wanted me to tell you?"

"Simon, we've been having this kind of relationship for a short while, and it all started out of playing with my feelings. You've never once said you returned my feelings completely. Despite wanting you, I'm not gonna let myself be with you, not if my feelings are one-sided." Simon shook his head.

"Alvin, I do have feelings for you." Simon said.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Alvin asked. "It's not like I'd think you'd develop feelings for me. God knows I hoped you would. But I never thought you would."

"Yeah, so you want me to tell you?" Simon asked with a smile.

"So I don't make an ass of myself by assuming, that would be nice." Alvin said with a nod.

"I'm developing feelings for you, Alvin. Which is part of the reason I agreed to be friends with Jeanette. I finally chose someone. I chose you." Simon said softly. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"It's about time." He said with a chuckle. Simon rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Alvin.

****

Alvin's breath caught as Simon gently wrapped his hand around him, teasingly pumping up and down. "Si-Si-mon..." He moaned lightly. Simon chuckled and kissed Alvin's lips softly, then snaked his way down his brother's body, replacing his hand with his mouth. Alvin gasped and bucked his hips, moaning. "Dammit...Si-mon!" He cursed, clutching the sheet under his body.

Simon only guided his brother further into his mouth, cherishing the taste. Alvin let out a whimper. Feeling his release creep up on his brother, Simon pulled back and went back up to Alvin's face. Flushed and breathing heavy, Alvin managed to glare at him. "Hey, what fun would it be if I let you come already?" Simon asked with a smirk.

"Who needs you? I'll do it." Alvin pushed Simon away and sat up, not in the mood to be teased. Simon stopped him from finishing what he had started and laid him back down.

"Calm down, Al. I have every intention on finishing what I started." Simon stated and kissed him. Alvin gasped into the kiss, giving Simon access to his mouth. Shivering, Alvin felt Simon enter him. Closing his eyes tightly, he arched his body, feeling more contact then he was used to. Moaning, he held onto Simon's shoulders.

It's going to be a long night...

* * *

"So that's it?" Brittany asked Jeanette. "You're just gonna be friends?"

"Yeah. And I'm fine with that. I'll always love Simon. But a relationship just isn't for us. Besides, he wants Alvin." Jeanette said with a small smile.

"Oh Jeanette." She hugged her sister. "I understand how you feel." Jeanette met her eyes.

"Do you, Brittany?" She asked. Brittany looked confused. "Simon and I are friends. But, what about you and Alvin?" Brittany looked away sadly, thinking over her sister's question. They were on good terms, but she was unsure on if they were really friends again. Maybe, she could try and be his friend again, hopefully.

* * *

**_So that's this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait for updating. So remember to review._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	17. Back to School

**_First off, I couldn't help the song I put in this Chapter! The new movie coming out is driving me psycho crazy with excitement! So bear with it, alright? I had to do it! I like this chapter, and I hope you all review! Show your love for me! Come on!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Finally off suspension, Alvin was actually glad he was going back to school. He hasn't heard from Brittany since he found out Jeanette and Simon were remaining just friends. In the bathroom, he ruffled his hair and put on his cap. Simon went into the bathroom and playfully pushed him out. "Oh, you think you have the right to kick me out?" Alvin asked, not letting him close the door.

"No. But I think I have the right to kick you out since I need to use the bathroom, so there's an exception. Now, if you don't mind." He pushed the door closed and locked it. Alvin rolled his eyes and chuckled, grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, Alvin. You're actually glad to be going back to school?" Theodore asked. Alvin shrugged. He was, but there was a gnawing feeling of anxiety in his stomach. Something told him to be on his guard, but he couldn't think of why.

"Why? Think I shouldn't be?" Alvin asked Theodore. He smiled and shrugged in response.

"Not sure. Just surprised you're excited." He answered as Simon came downstairs.

"I'm _not_ excited!" Alvin said defensively. "Just glad to be out of the house." Simon stood next to Alvin. Theodore looked at them.

"Uh huh. I don't see why though," He began. "Seems to me a lot happens here at home..." Both brothers blushed. Alvin hit him lightly.

"Shut up, Theodore!" Alvin hissed as Dave came into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Fellas?" Dave asked, opening the fridge. Theodore smiled innocently.

"Just asking Alvin how he feels about going back to school." Theodore answered. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Well Alvin. How _do_ you feel about it?" Dave asked, making a bowl of cereal. Alvin sighed.

"I don't know. Good I guess, I'm finally leaving the house." He stated with a shrug, blushing at feeling Simon's gaze on him.

"It's good to see you're anxious to get back into school. Try and stay out of trouble though alright?" Dave said. Alvin merely nodded.

"I'm _not_ anxious!" He snapped a second later, finally processing what Dave had said. They all laughed.

* * *

After P.E., Alvin was changing out of his P.E. clothes. He hasn't seen Brittany today. "Hey Al." One guy said, patting his back as he adjusted his shirt after putting it on.

"Hey Jason." Alvin replied. Jason sat on the bench while Alvin tied his shoes.

"So, there's rumors going around about you." Jason said as Justin came up to them. Alvin looked up.

"Rumors? I've only been back one day." Alvin said, standing up straighter.

"Rumors from the day you were suspended." Justin elaborated. Alvin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Justin and Jason looked at each other, then at Alvin. "That you're _gay_." They said in unison. Alvin's breath caught.

_That_ was the gnawing feeling he had in his stomach! How could he have forgotten something like that? "So Al, is it true?" Jason asked as the bell rang. Alvin grabbed his backpack and looked at them, throwing it onto his shoulder.

"You're serious?" Alvin asked, smirking slightly. "Of course it's not true!" They shrugged and smiled, following Alvin out of the locker room. He didn't want to deny it, only because he felt like he was lying about him and Simon. But he had completely forgotten Brittany had announced his being gay to the school at lunch. Apparently his slapping her was old news..

"That's good. Because dressing with a Fag would be freaky!" Jason exclaimed. Alvin's eyes saddened immensely.

"Yeah! Not to mention wondering if they were going to rape you as soon as your back was turned!" Justin and Jason laughed. Ashamed tears threatened to fill Alvin's eyes.

"Hey Alvin." came Simon's voice as Jason and Justin went the other way. Simon pulled Alvin to a stop when he saw Alvin's sad face. "What's wrong?" He asked. Alvin shook his head, his eyes down-casted.

"I'm gonna go home now...I have tons of work to catch up on.." Alvin said in a slightly shaky voice, turning and leaving. Simon watched him.

"Hey Simon." Jeanette and Eleanor said as they met up with him. Simon turned and smiled.

"Hey Ellie. Hey Jeanette." Simon said.

"Have you see Theodore?" Eleanor asked, looking around. Simon shook his head. "Aw.."

"Simon, what's wrong with Alvin? He looked sad before he left." Jeanette said.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. I have to go you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." They nodded and he left.

****

_"That's good. Because dressing with a Fag would be freaky!" _Alvin sighed at the words Jason had said. _This is why I didn't wanna be this way. That word, that word hurts..._He didn't want to dwell on it. People were entitled to their opinions, right...? He shook it out of his head and got to work on the last three weeks of assignments he had fallen behind in. He sat at his desk. It'd take forever, but he was willing to do it if it meant getting his mind distracted from what had been said.

"Alvin?" There was a knock on his door. He ignored him. He went in anyway. Alvin didn't react, just continued his work. Closing the door, Simon sat on Alvin's bed. He watched him work, knowing the look in his brother's eyes hadn't been imagined. Something had put that sadness there.

"I'm real busy right now, Si. I can't talk at the moment..." Alvin finally spoke.

"I understand. But I need you to tell me why you looked so sad after school." Simon said. Alvin felt his eyes drown with tears, but he didn't let them fall.

"I don't wanna talk, let alone _think_, about it. Alright?" He stated in a 'that's final' tone and resumed his work. Simon let out a breath, scanning Alvin's room absentmindedly. He stood and went over to where Alvin was at, kneeling down. He made Alvin look at him.

Simon searched his eyes, "what is it? You look so upset." Alvin shook his head and looked back at his work.

"It's not important.." Alvin whispered.

"If it's got you this upset then it's very important!" Simon said, standing and pulling Alvin up as well. He made him sit and sat in front of him. "Talk."

"Si-"

"It's not a suggestion, Alvin." Simon interrupted him, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow.

Alvin shifted his eyes before looking down, "It's nothing for you to worry about..." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Alvin?" Alvin looked up at him. "You haven't realized yet that when you're upset, so am I? Or when you're sad, I am too. Whatever it is that's bothering you always bothers me too, just seeing something wrong with you irritates me just as much. So, whatever you think I shouldn't worry about, I'm still going to worry! So just tell me." Alvin shook his head, happy with what Simon had said, but not willing to talk about it.

"I don't want to." He said simply. Simon sighed.

"Why not?" Simon demanded, upset to see Alvin sad, and hurt knowing he didn't want to tell him.

"I need to finish my homework." Alvin said standing slowly. Simon stood as well and pulled him closer, causing Alvin blush faintly. Simon leaned in and pecked his lips softly. Pulling away he sighed.

"Alvin, this is the saddest I've seen you in some time." Simon said, letting go of him.

"It's not a big deal.." Alvin insisted.

"Yes it is. Tell me what happened." Simon was just as persistent as Alvin. Alvin shook his head.

"I don't wanna be gay anymore!" Alvin snapped suddenly, his anger and shame evident in his eyes. His outburst and words startled Simon.

"What? But you just began accepting it a couple of weeks ago. What made you-" He stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Did someone say something?"

"What makes you think anyone said anything?" Alvin asked. Simon folded his arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Alvin. Don't bother trying to cover anything. Tell me who said what and what they said. _Now._" His defensive attitude was unexpected. The urge to protect Alvin, and make him feel confident in his sexuality were two of his top things.

"You don't even know if anyone said anything." Alvin tried to press.

"Alvin!" Simon snapped, making him flinch and fall onto his bed in a sitting position. "_Who said what?! And **what did they say**?!_" He demanded. Alvin sighed, knowing not to push Simon's limited patience anymore.

"Simon," he whispered, his eyes down casted. He didn't want to tell him. Not out of shame, but he just didn't want Simon trying to take things into his own hands. "It's not-"

"_Al-Vin!_" He separated his names into two syllables, exaggerating it with his annoyance. Alvin didn't respond.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Brittany whined out of no where, laying on Jeanette's lavender covered bed. Jeanette looked over at her from her computer.

"Call Alvin. It's been two weeks." Jeanette suggested. Brittany ignored the suggestion.

"Can you believe our baby sister has a boyfriend and we lost ours to each other's?" Brittany said in disbelief.

"I try to not remind myself. And besides, I'm friends with Simon and Alvin." Jeanette stated, returning her attention to her computer. Brittany sat up.

"We're all going out tonight." Jeanette looked at her. "Yep." Jeanette looked back at her computer with a sigh.

****

"_Jeanette_! Stop dragging your feet! You look great!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling her forward. They were at a teens club, but it was obvious they were the youngest ones there. Brittany was wearing a pink crop top laced with red designs that formed a heart with gold sewn on to look like an arrow was through it, and faded black jeans.

Jeanette was wearing a long sleeved midriff violet shirt with blue sewn onto it forming a star and dark blue jeans.

"Brittany, Jeanette's not looking for any guys." Eleanor said. "And I have Theodore." She wore a spring green spaghetti strap shirt and navy colored jeans.

"I'm tired of being single. Keep you eyes peeled, girls. We're on the prowl." She said with a seductive smile. They both sighed.

**

An hour passed and Brittany was growing annoyed. Not one of the guys here looked her way! They must be blind!

"Brittany, can we go home now? I'm bored." Eleanor said. Brittany scanned the club and smiled, getting an idea.

"Follow me, girls." They looked at each other before following Brittany over to the DJ. With a sweet smile and a tip, he agreed to what she had asked. Returning to the dance floor, Brittany told them, "follow my lead." They shrugged, when don't they? The sudden change in the music upset the people.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang, swinging her hips to the beat. The club members looked over at them.

"All the single ladies!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang, following Brittany's lead.

"All the single ladies!" She repeated, taking notice that the guys were more attentive then the girls.

"All the single ladies!" They sang.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang. The guys girlfriends looked pissed.

"All the single ladies!" They sang.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang,

"Now put your hands up!" They all sang, throwing their hands up before resting them on their hips, swinging them to the beat.

"Up in the club!"

"Club!"

"Just broke up!"

"Up!"

"Doin' my own little thing!" They all sang.

"You decided to dip!" Brittany sang, bending at her waist and rising slowly and seductively with a smile, having her eye on one specific guy.

"Dip!" Jeanette and Eleanor followed suit.

"Now you wanna trip!"

"Trip!"

"'Cause another brother-"

"-noticed me!" They all sang. The guy she had her eyes on went up to her.

"I'm up on him!" They danced against each other.

"Him!" Another guy went up to Jeanette and gently grabbed her waist.

"He up on me!" One went over to Eleanor and they also danced.

"Don't pay him any attention!" They sang. Brittany broke from him.

"Gone cried me tears!"

"Tears!"

"For three good years!"

"Years!"

"You can't be mad at me!" They sang.

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Brittany sang, and they all pointed to their left hands. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" He pulled her back and they resumed dancing. "Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!"

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They all sang. Jeanette welcomed the guy who wanted to dance with her and they danced together. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Brittany faced him.

"I got gloss on my lips!" He traced her lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Lips!"

"A man on my hips!" He grabbed her hips.

"Hips!"

"Hold me tighter than my-"

"-Dereon jeans!" They all sang. He held her close.

"Acting up!"

"Up!"

"Drink in my cup!"

"Cup!"

"I could care-"

"-less what you think! I need no permission! Did I mention?! Don't pay him any attention!" She attempted to move away, but he held tight.

"Cause you had your turn!"

"Turn!"

"And now you gonna learn!"

"What it really feels like to miss me!" They sang.

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" Brittany turned her back to him and they grinded against each other. "Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!"

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They all sang, lifting their left hands up as they danced with the guys. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!" The music lowered and slowed down for Brittany's next part, "'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you seeee that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" It went back to normal. All three sisters broke from their dance partners and came back together.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang, swinging her hips to the beat.

"All the single ladies!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang.

"All the single ladies!" She repeated, seeing the guys looked hypnotized.

"All the single ladies!" They sang. Smiling at seeing it as well.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang. She winked at her dance partner who smirked.

"All the single ladies!" They sang. They smiled at theirs.

"All the single ladies!" Brittany sang.

"Now put your hands up!" They threw their hands up again and rested them on their hips.

"Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh! Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh! Whoa oh oh!" Brittany sang.

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They sang, they all waved their left hands. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They caressed their bodies. "Don't be mad once you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Whoa oh oh!"

"'Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" They all sang. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it!" They traced their bodies with the beat. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"

"Whoa oh oh!" Brittany sang and the music ended. The whole club roared in applause and they sisters took hands and bowed.

* * *

Having not told Simon what he had wanted to know left Alvin feeling guilty. He had upset Simon, and knew he wouldn't get over it until he told him. Deciding some air was the only way to maintain his patience and sanity, Alvin stood outside, letting the cool night air calm him. He would never understand why talking about his issues was so hard.

He'll never understand why it took two dumbass comments to make him hate himself either. He sighed, there was a lot he'd never understand. He sat on the front step, looking at the night sky. The full moon looked closer than ever before. He looked down when he hears someone come outside. It was either Theodore or Simon. Based on the footsteps, he could tell it was Theodore. He sat next to Alvin.

"Don't waste your breath." Alvin forewarned him, closing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Theodore asked, ignoring Alvin's warning. Alvin glared at him. "Come on, you can tell me." Theodore said with a smile. Alvin shook his head and rested his elbow on his knee, his chin in his palm.

"I can't tell you. I'd really rather talk to Simon, no offense." Theodore shook his head, understanding. "But I don't feel like talking about it. I'd rather forget it."

"Well, by the looks of it. You're not doing a good job, are you?" Alvin looked at him. "Sometimes, the best way to forget is to talk to someone, and then let it go." Alvin looked down as Theodore went back inside. He stayed out there for a few more minutes before going back inside as well.


	18. I Gotta Feeling

_**There is another song in this chapter, based on the title. But, I'd feel bad if some of you guys didn't realize it, so I'm letting you know.**_

**_Read and Review! You know how it goes! Enjoy this chapter, everyone!_**_

* * *

__"Dreaming away?" He asked, making him look over at him. He sighed and looked away. _

_"I'm not dreaming, I'm stuck in this stupid memory." He said. He smiled and sat next to him._

_"I'd help you, but you didn't tell me anything a week ago." He told him. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to him. "What did they say?" He asked._

_"Nothing." He stated, closing his eyes. He made him look at him._

_"I'm serious." He said, an eyebrow arched._

_"I don't care." He pushed his hand away and laid with his back to him again._

_"Even here you're just as stubborn." He said with a chuckle, making him smile though he didn't see it._

_"Does that surprise you?" He asked. _

_"Not in the least." He said, smiling._

_"Good. It shouldn't surprise you." He ran his hand over his hair. _

_"Want to know what actually surprises me?" He asked. He sighed, not replying. "Your desire is radiating off you, and you won't let me fix it."_

_"It's not important." He replied. He sat next to him._

_"Why not?" He asked, he shook his head._

Alvin woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes, not wanting to go to school today. He covered his face with his pillow and closed his eyes. _3...2...1.._And on cue, there was knocking on his door.

"Alvin, time to get up for school." Dave told him.

"Yeah, I'm up." He said, throwing his pillow off his face and towards his closet.

****

"Hey Alvin!" Jason exclaimed as Alvin put his books in his locker.

"What's up?" Alvin asked, closing his locker and locking it.

"Nothin'. Justin was looking for you. I don't remember where he was though." Jason said, adjusting his backpack. Alvin looked around and saw Brittany talking to Simon. He left Jason and went over to them.

"Hey Alvin," Simon greeted. Alvin ignored him as Brittany looked at him.

"Hi Alvin." She said softly.

"Don't 'hi Alvin' me." He snapped. She looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He glared at her. Simon looked confused.

"Alvin, what's the matter?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head and left. "What was that about?" He asked Brittany. She watched Alvin walk with Jason down the hall.

"I guess people still believe that he's gay." She looked at Simon. "He's denying it, isn't he?" Simon nodded.

"He won't tell me what happened. Last week he was so upset, and as soon as he was starting to accept it, someone said something." Simon sighed. "I don't see why he's so stubborn."

"His pride. Don't you remember how he had acted when he realized the change in his sexuality and how he felt about you?" He nodded. "Do you really think he's going to let his pride take another backseat? With all that's happening here, maybe he doesn't want to feel like it's true."

"But," Simon began with a sigh. "It _is_ true..."

* * *

"Alvin, heads up!" Justin laughed when he narrowly missed the basketball. Alvin caught it and made the three point shock, hitting the rim and it fell into the basket. The coach blew the whistle, signaling the end of P.E. "Man, Alvin!" Justin said, throwing his arm over Alvin's shoulders as they headed into the locker room. "You should try out for the basketball team!"

Alvin smiled as he went to his locker. "Seville!" the Coach called. "Front office, now!" There were 'oooh's that made it seem like he was in trouble. Gathering up his regular clothes, he left the locker room.

Halfway to the front office, he ran into Simon. "What's going on?" He asked Simon. Simon shrugged. "Were you called out too?"

"No, I went to the bathroom. You were called out?" Simon asked, showing his hall pass.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Simon gave him a look. "I didn't do anything!" He snapped.

"Alvin," came the counselor's voice. They both looked over in his direction. "I had the office call you. Come in." They looked at each other before Simon pushed him in the direction.

"Alright, alright!" He pushed Simon away. "I'm goin'!" He went inside and closed the door. "What do you want?" He asked, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Some of your teachers are worried about you. There are rumors going around about you, and they think it may have to do with your withdrawn behavior." He stated. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"It's high school. When aren't there rumors about students? Why am I here? I don't need counseling, if that's where this is going!" Alvin snapped.

"I already have your guardian's permission." He said, looking over the form Dave had signed. "And some of your friends have told me you are a little on edge and distracted." Alvin glared at him.

"I don't _need_ counseling! And I'm not considering the idea! Sorry for wasting your time, but I'm not interested!" Alvin grabbed his stuff and left the Counselor's office just as the bell ending school went off.

****

_Stupid Counselor! _Alvin laid on his bed. _I wonder if everyone really **did** tell him they were worried about me...Why worry? I'm fine! _There was a knock on his door. "Go away!" He shouted. He glared when he came in anyway. "You_ never_ listen! God, why are you so damn persistent!?" He demanded as Simon closed his door. He huffed and covered his face with his pillow. Simon sat next to him on his bed.

"Why are you denying help?" He asked. Alvin moved the pillow from his face.

"Because I don't need it!" He replied, sitting up. Simon pushed him back down.

"You're really angry, Alvin." He said gently.

"That doesn't mean I need help!" He retorted. Simon sighed.

"Why are you angry?" He asked softly. Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play Counseling with me, Simon! I don't want to talk about it!" He moved Simon's hand from his chest and sat up.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Stop being persistent, will you?!" Alvin shouted. Simon let out a sad breath.

"Speak for yourself. You're being stubborn and hard-headed." Alvin let out a breath. "You haven't told me who upset you."

"I know." He said looking down. Simon waited. "And I don't plan to."

"Why were you mad at Brittany earlier?" Simon asked.

"What's with the twenty questions, Simon?" Alvin asked. "You know you're just wasting your breath, right?" Simon smiled and shrugged.

"I'd like to think I'm not." Alvin rolled his eyes. "One more question." Alvin met his eyes. "Do you want me, at all? Or what we had?" Alvin's breath caught. He heard his voice in his head saying:

_"Your desire is radiating off you, and you won't let me fix it."_

"Why did you ask me that?" Alvin said, his voice light and shaking slightly.

"Because, I know the signs of your desire for me, and it's been evident over the past few days. But you haven't motioned towards it, so I thought I'd ask you about it." Simon answered.

"Does it matter?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled.

"In a way, yes. Being in the situation you're in can make you on edge due to longing. If you were satisfied regularly, well, then you'd be in a better mood." Alvin blushed. "Of course, I do prefer it more if we were prolonged, it makes it all the more enticing when you're being teased." He chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious, Simon." Alvin snapped.

"I know. But really, why haven't you motioned or anything?" He asked. Alvin shrugged.

"I don't know. I was busy, preoccupied..."

"Alvin, we had all weekend last week, and today's Friday. I appreciate your attempt at lying, but you're not good at it right now." He laughed. Alvin shook his head, smiling.

"I wasn't lying..I really was preoccupied!" Alvin insisted. Simon arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Pfft! Whatever!" Alvn waved it off. There was a knock on their door.

"Fellas?" Dave opened the door. They looked at him. "This may be unexpected and random, but I got you guys a concert for tomorrow night." Their jaws dropped in unison. "I know." He went in. "We need the money, so I got it all set up." He gave them the lyrics. "You should be familiar with these from a few years back. They asked for these songs." They read over the words.

"Dave, this is a bit, well, what you said. Random." Simon said.

"And unexpected..." Alvin skimmed the lyrics and a smile filled his features. "This is great! Just what I needed!" They looked at him.

"I could think of a few other things you need..." Simon murmured so he could hear. Alvin blushed.

"Great! So, are you in, Simon?" Dave asked.

Simon laughed. "I'm in, naturally."

* * *

"Alright! Alright!" Alvin shouted over the mic. "We got one more song to sing!"

"Are you all ready?!" Brittany asked, standing with her sisters. The audience was more than ready. "Alright!"

The music began being played.

"I gotta feeling!" Alvin sang. Applause rang through the room, they clapped along. "That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feeling!" They all sang. More applause.

"Ooh! Ooh!" They sang.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night." They all sang. "That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feelin'!" Alvin sang.

"Tonight's the night!" They all sang. "Let's live it up! I got my money! Let's spend it up! Go out and smash it! Like 'oh my God!' Jump off that sofa! Let's kick it! OFF!"

"I know that we'll have a ball." The Chipettes sang. "If we get down and go out, and just lose it all! I feel stressed out. I wanna let it go! Lets go way out spaced, out losing all control!"

"Ch-ch-ch-check!" Alvin sang.

"Fill up my cup! Mazel tov!" They all sang. "Look at her dancing!" They looked at Brittany who moving her body in a cyclone manner. "Just take it…OFF! Lets paint the town! We'll shut it down! Let's burn the roof!"

"And then we'll do it again!" Brittany sang.

"Lets do it! Lets do it! Lets do it! Lets do it! And do it! And do it!" Alvin sang.

"Let's live it up!" Brittany sang.

"And do it! And do it! And do it! Do it, do it! Lets do it! Lets do it! Lets do it!" Alvin sang. "I gotta feeling!" He walked along the stage. "That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feeling!" They all sang.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Alvin sang.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night!" They all sang. "That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feelin'!" Alvin sang.

"Tonight's the night!" They all sang.

"Hey!" Alvin sang

"Let's live it up!"

"Lets live it up!" Alvin sang.

"I got my money!"

"I'm paid." Alvin sang.

"Lets spend it up!"

"Lets spend it up!" Alvin sang.

"Go out and smash it!"

"Smash it!" Alvin sang.

"Like 'oh my God!'"

"Like 'oh my God!'" Alvin sang.

"Jump off that sofa!"

"C'mon!" Alvin sang.

"Lets kick it! OFF!"

"Fill up my cup!"

"Drank." Alvin sang.

"Mazel tov!"

"La chaim!" Alvin sang.

"Look at her dancing!" The pointed at Brittany who was dancing the same way as she had been earlier.

"Move it! Move it!" Alvin sang.

"Just take it…OFF! Lets paint the town!"

"Paint the town." Alvin sang.

"We'll shut it down!"

"Shut it down." Alvin sang.

"Lets burn the roof!"

"Ooh-wooo!" Alvin sang.

"And then we'll do it again!" Brittany sang.

"Lets do it! Lets do it! Lets do it! Lets do it! And do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang.

"And do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang. "Let's live it up!"

"And do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang.

"And do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang.

"And do it, do it, do it!" Alvin sang.

"And do it!" Brittany sang.

"Lets do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang.

"Lets do it!" Alvin sang.

"Do it!" Brittany sang.

"Lets do it! It! It! It!" Alvin sang. "Here we come! Here we go! We gotta rock!"

"Rock! Rock! Rock! Rock!" They echoed distantly.

"Easy come! Easy go! Now we on top!" Alvin sang.

"Top! Top! Top! Top!"

"Feel the shot! Body rock! Rock it, don't stop!" Alvin sang.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Round and round! Up and down! Around the clock!" Alvin sang.

"Clock! Clock! Clock! Clock!"

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday! Friday, Saturday! Saturday to Sunday." Simon sang. "Get, get, get, get, get with us! You know what we say! Party everyday! Pa-pa-pa-party everyday!"

"I gotta feeling! Ooh! Ooh!" Alvin sang. "That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good, night!"

"I gotta feeling!" They sang.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Alvin sang.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"

"I gotta feelin'! Ooh! Ooh!" Alvin sang. The song ended and the audience's applause was so abrupt and loud, it startled and also hurt their ears. They smiled and bowed.

* * *

"That was so fricken awesome!" Alvin exclaimed as he went into Simon's room with him. Theodore and Dave had gone out with the Chipettes. Simon had said that he and Alvin had some other plans. Alvin paid it no mind, still recovering from the concert.

"I know!" He sat on his bed and watched Alvin pace, going over how the rush had made him feel. "Alvin." He pulled Alvin to a stop, making him stand in front of him. He stood. Their eyes met and locked. He leaned in and brushed his lips across Alvin's. Alvin's eyes closed as he pulled away.

"Is this what you meant by 'other plans'?" Alvin asked in a low voice, opening his eyes and meeting Simon's gray ones. He nodded.

"I have a feeling," Simon whispered, guiding Alvin to his bed. "That tonight's gonna be a good night." He made him lay down and climbed on top of him. "That tonight's gonna be a good, good night..." Alvin couldn't help but laugh lightly before Simon kissed him gently.

Instantly, Alvin's body recognized what was going to be coming, and lit up like a fire. Simon felt it as soon as it had happened. Knowing Alvin wasn't going to stop him, or what was soon to come, he deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth.

Arching his body against Simon's, Alvin just became aware that Simon had pinned his hands down when he tried to move them. Pulling up from the kiss, Simon rested his forehead against Alvin's. "Nope," he breathed out. "You're being subdued tonight. So don't get any ideas." He smiled and got to work removing both their clothes. Once that was done, they kissed again.

_I gotta feeling. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night! I gotta feelin'! Ooh! Ooh! _Alvin sang mentally.

* * *

**_I don't know about you, but I loved this chapter!! And the song, like the last chapter, was inevitable!!!! It made sense though, didn't it!? It wasn't random or anything!! Review!!!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**


	19. Acceptance and Love

**_Welcome! To the last Chapter of this wonderful story! I hope it's a good one, I know I enjoyed it and hope you all will too. So, I held you all long enough! Read and don't forget to review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Dave! No!" Alvin snapped, folding his arms in a 'no way!' manner. Dave mimicked Alvin's pose, his glare saying, 'I'm in charge!' Simon and Theodore sighed in exasperation. "You can't make me, Dave!"

"I know, Alvin." Dave said, not loosening up on his body language. "But I can ground you, for talking back. And, you'll have all the time in the world to think about recording this song with your brothers." He dropped his arms. "You have two weeks, Alvin. By that Friday, I hope you've made up your mind." He left downstairs.

"I already made up my mind!" Alvin shouted behind Dave. He looked at his annoyed brothers. "What?!" He demanded.

"Since when don't you want to record a new song?" Simon asked.

"Since it's something stupid like the one he showed us!" Alvin retorted.

"I think it's nice." Theodore asked. Alvin glared at him.

"Exactly why I'm against it! Nice?!" He looked at Simon. "_Nice_?! Since when do we sing nice songs?!" Alvin demanded.

"Since we were eight, remember the song Dave wrote, called 'We're So Glad It's You'?" Simon reminded. Alvin folded his arms and huffed. "That was a nice song."

"We were eight! Kids are highly impressionable!" Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking to a kid right now.." He sighed, shaking his head. "Can't you be mature for a second and think this over fairly?"

"I have thought this over! And I'm not singing a 'nice' song I can't relate to! No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's will change my mind!" Alvin snapped. Theodore chuckled. "What's so funny?!" He demanded.

"You said 'but's!" Theodore laughed. Alvin rolled his eyes, glaring at Simon.

"And you call_ me_ a kid?!" He turned and went into his room, slamming his door. Simon looked at Theodore.

"What?" Theodore asked. Simon opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head, going into his own room.

* * *

Alvin ran into Brittany while walking around the old park they used to go to. He rolled his eyes and bypassed her. "Alvin!" She turned and hurried to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I want to know why you're mad at me all of a sudden." He gave her an angry look.

"All of a sudden?! It's not all of a sudden, Brittany!" He rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

"Well, you weren't mad at me for a little while, until you started going back to school." She said.

"That's because I forgot you told half the school I was gay during lunch. And on my first day back, guess what half of them asked me." She looked down. "They asked, 'Alvin, are you _really_ gay?' Great welcome back, isn't it?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." She said softly. Alvin laughed humorlessly.

"Sorry, doesn't erase what you said. It doesn't erase the skeptical, disbelieving looks on their faces when I deny it. And it doesn't erase the pain from their ignorant comments about other homosexual people," He sighed, "and _me_, that they've made. Even if what they were saying wasn't aimed at me directly. So thanks for being sorry, but it doesn't help me at all."

She stopped walking with him when he finished talking and watched him resume walking alone. She felt horrible now, and she didn't know how to help at all.

****

"Simon, Brittany's here, She wants to talk to you." Theodore told him in his doorway. He looked at Theodore, confused. Closing his book, he climbed off his bed and went downstairs and outside, closing the door behind him.

"Simon, I just talked to Alvin, and I need your help." She said instantly. Simon blinked.

"Help? With what?" Simon asked. She shook her head, shrugging.

"That's one of the things I was hoping you already knew about." She answered.

"Brittany, you're not making any sense." Simon said.

"I need your help trying to make Alvin feel better about being gay," she shifted her eyes before meeting his, "again." She added. Simon looked confused.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He asked with a light chuckle. She smiled.

"So, will you help me?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

Alvin kicked an old, dirty glass bottle as he walked. He sighed and looked up into the setting sun. He had only a few more days until Friday, when Dave wanted his answer. He had given him one when he asked, but apparently he really had needed to think about it. It's been one of the many things on his mind.

He sighed and sat down on a bench. This was the only place he's gone since his mind's been so full. He enjoyed the silence, he enjoyed the birds and every so often, playing child. He let his mind wonder.

Maybe he had been too hard on Brittany. He didn't cling to the betrayal of her having told the school. That was too far into the past anyway, and he didn't waste time thinking about it. It wasn't so much her he was mad at, more himself and all the ignorant, close-minded people. He didn't like that their words hurt, or that he let them hurt so much. He didn't like that he was reluctant to embrace the change he was struggling to accept....again.

He thought about Simon. He sighed, this was all Simon's fault to begin with! Him and those damn dreams! He let out an annoyed breath. When did it all start? He thought back...

_"Simon!" Alvin called. No response. "Si-Mooooooooooooon!" He called again. Simon rushed into Alvin's room, looking around frantically, only to find him on his bed reading a magazine. He let out a breath, glaring at him. "Si-! Oh, there you are!" Alvin smiled and motioned for him to come in. Folding his arms, he did._

_"I thought we talked about this, Alvin. No calling me like your life is on the line, unless it is. Or else I'll put it on the line." He reminded, sitting on the edge of Alvin's bed next to him._

_"Blah, blah, blah Simon." Alvin rolled his eyes. Simon shook his head, sitting against Alvin's pillows, looking over his shoulder. Simon's eyes widened and he felt heat fill his face._

_"Alvin!" He snapped and snatched the magazine, jumping up from Alvin's bed._

_"Hey!" Alvin looked at his suddenly empty hands, then at Simon. "Give that back, Simon!" Alvin said, holding his hand out for it. Simon rolled it up and folded his arms, his blush still in place._

_"Is **this** what you called me in here for?" Simon demanded. Alvin pouted angrily, lowering his hand when he realized Simon had no intention of giving the magazine back to him. Alvin thought for a minute and smiled._

_"Nuh uh." He shook his head. Simon arched an eyebrow. Alvin went through his nightstand for a second and pulled out a small three inch thick, one foot long box and closed his drawer back. He sat back against his pillows and motioned for Simon to come over. Simon was reluctant, but sighed and did so. He sat one knee on his bed and leaned forward with his free hand. Alvin opened the small box and set the lid under the bottom of the box. _

_Simon narrowed his eyes and watched Alvin unfold a piece of paper. Once revealed, he smirked and showed it to Simon. His face turned bright red and he stepped back. "Ugh! Alvin! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded, hating that he took so long to react. The image remained stuck in his head along with what had been in the magazine. Alvin laughed at him._

_"I'm a teenage boy, Simon! There's nothing wrong with enjoying seductive pictures of women. With or without clothes on." Alvin said, looking at another one. "I call her Roxanne." Alvin said, lifting the picture and showing it to Simon. Simon looked away. "Oh?" Alvin lowered the picture. "What's wrong, Si? Doesn't this entertain you?" He teased with a smirk. "You **do** like girls, right?" Simon glared at him._

_"I'm not gay, if that's what you're implying!" Simon snapped._

_"I find that hard to believe! You won't look at the picture for more than a few seconds. It takes a good few minutes to take in **every, single, detail**." Alvin said. Simon went back over to him and snatched the box._

_"I'm not gay Alvin! And looking at porn or not won't make a difference!" He put the lid on the box and sighed. Alvin glared._

_"Give those back, Simon!" He snapped, standing by the foot of his bed. Simon arched an eyebrow. _

_"No." He said simply. Alvin let out a breath, struggling to maintain patience. Simon looked down at the magazine and shook his head in disbelief. "No, I think these belong in the trash." Alvin's jaw fell._

_"Trash!? Those are the best girls yet! You can't throw my stuff away!" Alvin stated. Simon rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Simon! That's mine!" Alvin quickly went over to him and turned him around before he left his room. Simon pushed him away instantly. Alvin stumbled backwards two steps._

_"This is trash, Now, unless you'd rather I give it to Dave, I suggest you forget about it. OK?" Simon turned and left._

_"You suck! I hate you!" Alvin yelled._

Alvin sighed, Simon had known he hadn't meant it. But after having his own real entertainment taken away, his five minute younger brother had occupied his mind in it's place. First, it was the way he had reacted, the blush on his face was all too adorable. Then it moved to enjoying how he could on for hours on one subject. It slowly progressed into him wanting him sexually, which led to the dreams not much later.

He didn't blame Simon, or Brittany. He didn't want to hate who he was. He wasn't ashamed of it, not like he used to be. It was more, just reluctant to accept it. But, it was getting easier. His stomach did a flip and he blushed at remembering all the nights he spent with Simon. It was getting a _lot_ easier. He smiled and stood up to leave.

* * *

"Help me?" Alvin asked both Simon and Brittany a couple of days later. "With what?"

"Accepting that you're gay." Brittany said gently. Alvin blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at Simon. "I've already accepted it." Simon and Brittany looked at each other.

"Well," Simon began, looking at Alvin. "That's good to hear." Alvin smiled and looked over at Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. For being so harsh and unreasonable. I know you feel badly for what happened and I understand." She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad, Alvin. Having you mad at me was so hard to get used to. At least for so long." Alvin chuckled and hugged back. Simon smiled as she pulled back. "I'll always love you, Alvin." Alvin blinked before smiling.

"I know. And I love you too." He said gently. He would always love Brittany. He may not be in love with her, but she, like her sisters and his family, would always be in his heart.

"Well, I'm glad this was worked out." Simon said. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I better get home." She hugged them both briefly and left.

**

"I'm so glad that was worked out." Simon said, closing his bedroom door as Alvin made himself comfortable on his brother's bed. He went over to his bookshelf and looked through it. "So, not to say that I doubt you, but you've _really_ accepted this?" He looked over at Alvin, seeing he had made himself quite comfortable on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I have," he finally said after a minute of silence, "not only because I mean it. But, I have to." He looked at Simon as he sat next to him. "I know I have to. This is me. This is who I am, and I can't keep trying to deny it." Simon smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Alvin." Simon said gently. Alvin smiled.

"Thanks. But don't think this means I'm going to out my sexuality to the whole school." Alvin stated. Simon chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if you did." Alvin looked back at the ceiling. "And, what about Dave?" Alvin looked at him.

"What about him?" Alvin asked.

"Are you going to tell him?" Simon asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking, maybe when my feelings aren't for my own brother." He said with a shrug. "That will be one less shock for his aging heart to have to handle." Simon muffled his laughter with his hand. There was a knock on Simon's door.

"Come in." Simon said and they watched Dave come inside. "Hey Dave." Simon decided against saying, '_we were just talking about you._'

"Hi Simon." He smiled at the gray eyed Chipmunk. Then looked at Alvin. "Have you made up your mind?" Alvin sighed.

"I didn't want to sing a song I couldn't relate to. But now, I feel like I'll be singing a song that makes sense to me." Alvin said. "And I understand it." Dave smiled.

"So, then you'll record with your brothers?" He asked, trying to get a straight answer. Alvin smiled.

"We're not called 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' for nothing."

* * *

"OK, Fellas. This song is short, so you should be done in no time." Dave said on the other side of the recording room. They all adjusted their headphones before nodding at Dave. "Ready?" Simon, Alvin, and Theodore all looked at each other. They smiled and nodded. Dave played the music. After five seconds, they began singing.

"Mmhmmm! Mmm! Hey!" Theodore sang softly.

"I gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over." Alvin sang.

"Mmmm!" Theodore sang.

"Through the clouds I see love shiiiine! It keeps me warm as life grows colder. In my life!" Alvin sang.

"Life!" His voice echoed.

"There's been heartache and pain! I don't know!" He sang.

"Know!" His voice echoed.

"If I can face it again! Can't stop now! Oh I've traveled so far, to change this lonely liiiiife oh whoa!" Alvin sang.

"I wanna know what love iiiiiiiiis! I want you to shooooow me, yeah! I wanna feel what love iiiiiiis!" They all sang.

"Oh whoa!" Alvin sang.

"I know you can shooooooow me, yeah!" They all sang.

"Show me! Mmmm yeah!" Theodore sang.

"I'm gonna take a little time. A little time to look around me. Cause I've got nowhere left to hide! Looks like love has finally found me, yayee yeah! Cause in my life!" They sang.

"Life!" His voice echoed again.

"There's been heartache and pain! I don't know!" Alvin sang.

"Know!" His voice echoed.

"If I can face it again! Can't stop now! Oh I've traveled so far, to change this lonely liiiiiiiife oh whoa!" Alvin sang.

"I wanna know what love iiiiiis!" They all sang.

"Oh I gotta knoooow!" Alvin sang.

"I want you to shooooooow me, yeah!" They sang.

"Show me, yeah!" Alvin sang.

"I wanna feel what love iiiiiis!" They sang.

"I gotta feel it baby, sooo!" Alvin sang.

"I know you can shooooooooow me, yeah!" They sang.

"Show me baby, show me baby yeah!" Alvin sang.

"I wanna know what love iiiiiiis!" They sang.

"Oh baby pleeeeease!" Alvin sang.

"I want you to shooooooow me, yeah!" They sang.

"Show me baby, show me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Alvin sang.

"I want to feel what love is!" They sang, drowning Alvin's long note.

"-eeeeeease! Oh ooh oh!" Alvin sang.

"I know you can shooooooow me-" They sang.

"Ooh!" Alvin's note interrupted their part.

"-yeah!" They finished.

"Yeah!" Alvin sang, and the song ended. Alvin and Simon's eyes met and they smiled.

* * *

That night, before they went to bed, Alvin pulled Simon into his room. "What are you doing?" Simon asked in a whisper, shutting Alvin's door quietly. He smiled and kissed Simon softly.

Pulling back he whispered, "I love you," Simon blinked and smiled, knowing it wasn't a typical 'I love you' to his brother. Smiling he kissed Alvin back.

"I love you too," He whispered and pulled him close, they kissed again.


End file.
